Changing Faces
by AmberRose
Summary: A/U Gohan/Videl. COMPLETED! *Part 2 -- Gohan will do anything to help his friends, but would he fight pretending to be a girl? rating for violence and minute(very little) sexual content
1. Destination Earth

Disclaimer – only gonna say it once:  don't own nothin'. 

A/N – this is an A/U, probably a plot used more than once. I haven't read anything like it, that's why I'm posting it. Since I've been watching the Majin Buu saga, I've been fascinated with Gohan and Videl's relationship. I think it's so cool that there's finally an ass-kicking girl on the series. *proud* she's my heroine! ;) anyway, I'll just get on with it. Most of the story is written, and I'll post short pieces so I can finish the next few chapters after it. This way there will be a new chapter every day or so until it's complete. Enjoy, and rest assured, the a/n won't be as long in the next chapters.

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 1 – Destination Earth

The spaceship _Large Metal Cube (a/n – yeah it's boring, but since it bears little relevance to the plot, I didn't think of a fancy name) had traveled nearly three months. The journey had been thoroughly planned, though, and with a crew of five and supplies to last much longer than the trip back, they were ready for an extended visit to their destination._

Planet Earth.

The said planet was now in their view ports. White swirls broke up the blue, brown, and green of the surface. Pictures of the landscape showed lush green prairies and trees, abundant wildlife, and gatherings of villages, towns, and cities. Deep blue rivers cut through the terrain, and large pieces of land were separated by even larger bodies of bluer water. Data showed there to be one moon, but there was no visible evidence of such.

"What a beautiful place to live," one commented. 

"Yes," all agreed. 

"Not a lot like home though," another said.

One shook his head, "Can't expect everywhere else to look like home."

"Find some of the… ah… humans," one directed.

Soon, pictures of the city dwellers revealed Earthlings of all walks of life. From bums to CEOs, the five were awed at the diversity the Earth had to offer. 

"Take us into the atmosphere," one ordered. 

Slight quaking was the only indicator of entry.

"We're in the atmosphere, but high enough to be undetectable."

"Good," the captain nodded, "Now, I will find out what the Earth is really like."

Son Gohan sighed with approval as he looked at his watch. Clouds whipped around him as the Nimbus cloud rose higher. 

"Finally, I'll be home at a decent time. Mom always complains when I'm home late. And I have no homework. What a great way to start a weekend," he grinned. 

Suddenly, the wind in his face stopped and he realized his Nimbus cloud was no longer in motion. He couldn't move.

_What's happening? Why can't I move?...  It feels like I'm moving up. I am moving upwards! If I get too high…I guess I'll just hold my breath for now._

But all too soon, Gohan had gone too high, and lack of oxygen caused him to loose consciousness. 

Black unawareness slowly shimmered into perception. Gohan was lying on his side, a large window in front of him. He opened his eyes to the sight of the planet that he had helped save more than once, and that his father had died for more than once. The looping patterns of white clouds, blue water, and brown and green land brought back memories, both good and bad. He suddenly became aware of another presence in the room.

Turning into a sitting position, Gohan sized up the room. It was a sleeping quarters of some sort, the cot he had been lying on was short, along with the four others around it. Other than the beds, window, and door, there were no other furnishings. 

Before him stood a short young woman. She wore a fitted blue jacket that was cropped just under her chest, trimmed with a small red collar. The back trailed down to her calves ending in a point, and matching loose blue pants topped short black boots. Long jet black hair was tied into a relaxed braid that fell to her waistline. Large blue eyes stared back at the half-saiyan. Gohan decided she probably wasn't a danger, but he knew he should be on his toes.

"So, who are you," he cautiously asked. 

Next chapter coming very soon.


	2. True Intentions

A/N – chappie two. Like I said, short and quick. Chapter 3 tomorrow, no more till Monday. 

Changing faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 2 – True Intentions

"Oh good, you speak," she smirked, "On my planet a female is never addressed in such a manner. But I'll let that one slide. My name is Videl. I have come to Earth to look for my birth father. My mother never gave me his name, but I decided I could at least find out what the Earth is like."

"Oh, I get it," he scratched the back of his head, "You wanna see what the earth is like. I can help you out there. It's really very nice. You had me scared for a moment. Most off planet visitors want to destroy this place, so I had to be careful."

Videl's brows rose, "Gosh no, I wouldn't dream of destroying a peaceful planet, much less harm anyone who inhabits the Earth. I was worried when we first brought you on board. I thought you were dead, but you were just unconscious."

"Yeah, a lack of oxygen will do that." He laughed.

"So," she clapped her hands together, "Tell me what your home is like."

Gohan scratched his head again, "Well… it's real… nice."

 "Oh come on… um…," she stuttered with his name.

"Gohan."

"Yes, Gohan. Please tell me about the Earth. I've come a long way to see this place and I won't leave until I'm satisfied."

She stepped closer and intense blue eyes confirmed that she was serious. 

"I… I can show you around, if you want," he offered. 

"That sounds wonderful," she jumped, "Come with me."

Gohan followed her out of the cramped compartment and into a larger room. Electronics were centered on the left side, and couches, cooking area, and unidentifiable objects dotted the right side. Directly across from Gohan was another door, to some place that he did not know of. 

As Videl scurried about gathering whatever it was that she needed, Gohan was distracted by the view port. The sun was much brighter from space, but the stars were also brighter, and the background in which they were set was so much blacker. 

"Come on Gohan, time is wasting," Videl tugged at his sleeve impatiently.

"Huh? Oh, okay." He shrugged. 

Soon the two were in a small pod heading back towards Earth. Once again, Gohan was mystified by the image of his lifelong home. 

His vacant stare was noticed by the young woman. 

"Why do you keep staring off into space, Gohan? I wasn't too intimidating was I? I don't bite," she said. 

"No no! It's not that. It's just that… I have only ever seen the Earth like this twice before. It still amazes me," he said sensitively.

"So you don't regularly travel off planet," she asked, truly astonished.

He laughed, "No, only on occasion, and those people are professional astronauts. The two times I traveled in space was… well, a long time ago, and that's a long story."

"Sum it up for me," she commanded, watching gauges and different flight tools. 

Gohan told her about Bulma and her technical genius, and that she was the one that repaired and built the ships that carried them to Namek, where they would defend the Namekian dragon balls from Frieza. 

"Frieza? I've heard of him before, he was trying to take over the universe. You and your friends fought him?" Videl was amazed. 

"My father was the one to finally eradicate him from the universe, but there is more to that story too."

She smiled at him, "It seems that you have led a remarkable life so far. Although, I am very interested in these powers you speak of. May I see them?"

Gohan rubbed his hair, "I don't know… I'm awfully busy with my school work…"

A blue-eyed glare was all that was needed to change his mind, and he quickly added, "Sure! You can watch my brother and I spar."

"Great," she grinned, and then looked back to the controls, "We're about to enter the atmosphere, so hang on."


	3. Invitation

A/N – chapter 3 as promised. 

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 3 – Invitation

As they descended, Gohan looked for familiar scenery. 

"I'll take us to where we originally found you," Videl said.

"There," he pointed to a city in the distance, "That's where my high school is. I can show you around there."

"Great," she smiled.

To bring as little attention as possible, she landed the pod a distance from town. The two climbed out and stood in the tall grasses.

"Wow," Videl looked around, "It seems cooler on Earth. My planet is closer to the central star than yours, so it's much warmer. And Earth… oh it's so alive."

She took a deep breath, "The air is so clean. I can see why Mother liked Earth so much."

Gohan's curiosity took over, "Videl, where are you from?"

"Well, Earth is in the north quadrant, and so is my planet. It's called Pandova. I'm not sure yet just how different Pandova is from Earth. But enough about my home, show me this city you spoke of."

A short walk brought them to the small town. Videl was again awed by the differences of Earth people.

"Everyone has either brown or black hair on Pandova, and they all pretty much wear the same things," Videl said, still taking in the surroundings.

"We like to have a variety of things to choose from, because so many people are so different," Gohan explained.

"I see," she nodded. It was apparent that those kinds of choices and freedoms were a foreign thought of Videl's. 

Eventually Gohan found a shopping mall and showed Videl some of the stores, and different kinds of foods they could choose from. Next, they found the park where Bulma, Trunks, and baby Bra just happened to be at that time. Gohan ran over to greet them.

"Bulma! Hey Trunks! How are you guys," he said.

"Gohan," Trunks exclaimed as he jumped from the swing he was on.

Bulma looked up from the book she was reading, "What a surprise to see you here, Gohan," she pulled the grass out of Bra's hand before she could eat it.

The one-year-old's fluffy blue hair pulled to the side with a barrette and pink sundress was the epitome of adorable. Bulma and Bra were sitting on an afghan while Trunks was running amuck in the jungle gym. 

Just then, Videl stepped up beside him. 

"Who's that," Trunks asked, eyeing up Videl.

Gohan stuttered, "This is Videl, she's…. um…"

"I'm visiting from somewhere far away. I met Gohan here just a while ago and he's showing me around, right Gohan?"

"Right," he grinned, mentally sighing in relief. 

"Oh, well that's very nice of you Gohan. You'd better tell your mother where you are though. You know she'll worry," Bulma said.

Gohan nodded, "I know, but I usually get home late, so I don't think she'll even notice. Oh by the way Videl, this is Bulma, Trunks, and Bra. They're old family friends."

"We go way back," Bulma winked.

"Guess what Gohan! We're coming to your house tomorrow," Trunks jumped up and down.

"Oh that's right," Gohan smacked his hand against his forehead, "The family picnic."

"Videl, you may come also if you don't have any plans," Bulma invited. 

"Yes indeed! Although I'm not sure what you mean by picnic, but I guess I'll find out," she said scratching her head.

"Then it's settled," Bulma said as she gathered up the blanket and strapped Bra in her stroller, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"But mom! I wanna stay longer," Trunks cried as they left.

"Bye Gohan, nice meeting you Videl," Bulma called over her shoulder, "Trunks, I have work to do, I said we'd be here for an hour and it's been an hour…" she went on out of earshot.

"She seems pleasant," Videl said.

"Bulma is great. She's a technology genius, the one who built the space ships for us."

"Oh that's right," she nodded and noticed the decreasing sunlight, "It's getting darker."

"Wow, it's almost night," Gohan exclaimed, "I gotta get home. I'll walk you back to your ship."

_I can't believe how crazy that sounded, Gohan thought._

Back at the sight out of town, Videl stepped into her pod, "So, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Sure, if you still want to come to that picnic we're having," Gohan answered.

"Great, I'll meet you here just after dawn," she said and closed the hatch.

He waved as her ship rose into the sky and blasted into space. Then Gohan began his flight home as quickly as he could. His half-Saiyan stomach was aching for food.


	4. Early Morning Rendezvous

A/N – thank you for the reviews and here is more as promised

vsd2oc – you said something about a G/V page, could you explain more please? 

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 4 – Early Morning Rendezvous 

The next morning found Gohan up before sunrise, suiting up in his favorite blue gi and red belt. Then he set off to meet Videl. On his flight, Gohan reflected on the strange coincidence that this young woman had found him in the exact moment where she had. 

Gohan had had a recent discussion with Chi Chi about fate and destiny versus people's decisions being the influence of life. Although his mother had had much to say about choice of being, this occurrence would be another argument on his behalf, more or less supporting providence. 

Ahead in the distance, he could see the outline of the city gleaming with the warm, fog-softened rays of the sun. Gohan landed in the spot where she had left the day before, but no trace of the young woman could be found. He scratched his head and looked around. 

Rustling in the trees behind him revealed Videl. 

"You're late," she said with a slight fixed stare.

"Sorry," was the only thing he could think of to say while he observed her different attire.

She still wore the long blue pants and boots, but instead of the jacket, Videl replaced it with a red tunic and black belt. The tunic had intricate black embroidery edging the neck, shoulders, and hem. Thick black lace covered what the low cut tunic did not. Her long black hair was rolled into a tight bun with two long sections extending from the side of each cheek to her chest. 

"Well?" Both fists were curled on her hips, just as he had seen his mother do many times.

"Uh…" he scratched his head.

"What is it?"

"You can… fly, right?"

"Of course I can! Why would you ask such an insulting question?!" 

"Sorry! I mean I can't just assume cause not all Earth people fly," He jumped back with nervous laughter and took to the air, "Follow me!"

Gohan paced himself with Videl, and for a few minutes, they flew in awkward silence. Finally, Videl broke the quiet.

"Not everyone can fly?"

"Nope. Just a select few who know the secret," he answered.

_Incredible, she thought, __What__ a different culture here..._

She changed the subject, "So what is your family going to be doing?"

He cleared his throat and said, "Well, it's like a family and friends get together where there's lots of food and fun. I haven't seen everyone in so long. Almost a couple years, come to think of it."

"Oh I get it now," she said with a smile, "We have something like that every year on Pandova, except the Royal family invites the warriors who will receive Honors for that year, along with the family. It's a very old tradition, dating back thousands of years."

"Like a family reunion," Gohan commented.

"Sure."

Mountains rose in the distance, and the city suburban area gave way to open fields and forests. 

"You live out here," Videl asked as she observed the scenery.

"Yep. Just between those two mountains," he pointed.

After a few more moments of flight, Gohan's home came into view and they landed shortly after. Goten burst from the house to greet his brother. He wore an orange gi over a long-sleeved blue shirt completed with matching shoes and belt.

"Gohan! I woke up and you were gone, where'd you go? Mom's looking for you, she needs you to carry a table outside," he chattered.

"Okay okay, Goten, calm down will ya?" Gohan smiled, "I'll find Mom right away."

He stepped off towards the door when a throat cleared behind him. Goten peeked around Gohan.

"Who is that," he asked with a shy glance.

"That's a very good question indeed, Goten," a stern female voice confirmed.


	5. Videl Meets Chi Chi

A/N – thank you for the reviews. I just bought the two new DBZ videos that came out today in the states. The ones with Gotenks and the 'new' Buu. I think the funniest thing was that old Kai, just like Master Roshi! LOL!!! Anyway, I don't think I revealed too much... and now I gotta wait another month for the next two! L

Sorry for such a long preamble

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 5 – Videl Meets Chi Chi

"Mom! There you are, I was looking for you. Where is this table you need moved," Gohan said, trying to change the subject.

"Why don't you introduce me, Gohan," Videl said, propping her fists on her hips again.

"Sure, great idea. Mom, Goten, this is Videl. Videl, she's my mother, and he's my brother."

"Pleased to meet you," Videl said.

"Wow," Goten scratched his head, "Where'd you find her?"

"Oh, she was… uh… in town for a few days… and uh…"

"I'm visiting from the other side of the Earth, and Gohan was kind enough to show me around a city," Videl stepped in.

"Yeah, and we met Bulma in the park and she invited Videl today," he added on. 

The brows of the Son family matriarch furrowed, "Gohan, I don't remember you telling me about this Videl you met. When did this all happen?"

"Uh… yesterday."

"What?! I will not have my eldest son traipsing around with some woman he just met. You're already bringing her home with you!" Chi Chi was livid, as Gohan had anticipated.

He turned, expecting to see an embarrassed Videl, but she was apparently amused. 

A comfortable grin turned into laughter.

"What could possibly be funny," Chi Chi demanded.

Videl tossed some loose hair over her shoulder, "Where I come from, the mothers are much more worried about their daughters' wellbeing than their sons'. I just thought it was amusing that you would worry about someone with a power level as high as Gohan's."

"Power level? I am much more concerned about his education than his muscles, young lady! No distractions for him, my son will have a PhD!"

"School grades won't protect you from an unexpected attacker," Videl countered.

"Oh this is going great," Gohan slapped his hand to his head. 

Chi Chi's furious response was interrupted by the arrival of some new guests. The whine of engines and blowing wind and dirt heralded the arrival of the Brief family. Trunks was the first to emerge with a dish of food, then Bulma carrying Bra and a pink backpack. 

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Bulma turned towards the plane, "Vegeta!  Don't forget the playpen. I'm sure you don't want to be chasing your daughter all day."

"As you wish," came the very sarcastic reply of our favorite Saiyan prince.

Vegeta came into view with a folded playpen under his arm. He wore khaki pants, a loose white tank top, and a blue short sleeve button shirt, unbuttoned, which matched his son's outfit, though Trunks' shirt was red. Bulma sported her signature red tube top and a pair of short tan shorts. Bra wore a pink shirt under blue jean bibs. 

"Wow," Chi Chi exclaimed, "I didn't expect Vegeta to come."

"Yeah," Bulma grinned, "It took a little convincing and an exchange of 'favors.'" 

Next to arrive was Krillin and his family, 18 and Marron. Then Yamcha, Puar, and Oolong. Finally Master Roshi turned up.

"Looks like we have the whole gang here," Bulma said, looking around.

"Almost everyone," Gohan said, "I haven't seen Piccolo."

Master Roshi cleared his throat, "I don't think anyone could contact that Namek. He wasn't at the Lookout, and if he isn't there, then no one will find him."

Gohan's shoulders fell, "Oh. Well, I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere."  
  


"Namek," Videl nudged Gohan, "Wasn't that planet destroyed years ago?"

"Yes it was, some of the Nameks survived and are living on another planet now. Two of them are here. One is the Guardian, and the other… well, he's just here."

"Now that's interesting," she murmured. _I guess there are more Nameks out there, other than the ones we have._


	6. Can We Spar? Please?

A/N – yes, short chapter it is, but next will be out soonly

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 6 – Can We Spar? Please?

As Bulma and Chi Chi were setting the table up, Trunks and Goten were running around play-fighting. Gohan introduced Videl to the rest of the Z Fighters. Everyone settled down after some friendly banter on Gohan's part, but luckily Videl didn't know much about the Earth culture to realize exactly what they were implying. 

Soon it was time to eat. Large helpings and laughs were passed around as the 'bottomless pit' stomachs owned by the Saiyans and half-Saiyans once again proved true. With Chi Chi's outstanding cooking everyone ate their fill. 

Not long after lunch, Goten and Trunks were begging their mothers for permission to spar. 

Bulma and Chi Chi exchanged glances. 

"Every time you two get together, something either breaks beyond repair or just blows up," Bulma protested. 

"So you would have to go away from the area here, and you aren't old enough to go into the woods on your own," Chi Chi finished. 

Videl nudged Gohan, "I want to see your powers."

"Okay," he replied, thought for a moment, and then said, "Hey Mom, I can take them out to a real nice sparring site."

Both boys jumped up and down in excitement. 

Vegeta finally said, "Oh let them go. They hardly see each other, and it won't hurt anyone."

"Wow," Krillin grinned, "Support from Vegeta."

"Who spends all of his time training," Bulma added and then sighed, "I suppose, Trunks. Now Gohan, you make them come back if they get out of hand."

"Don't worry, Bulma, I can handle these two," he winked, "Oh, Videl, you can come also."

She nodded in consent and the four took to the skies. 

"She can fly! I don't know," Krillin added, "That girl is kind of… weird. If you ask me."

Chi Chi waved her wooden spoon around, "Well no one asked you. Just look at those exotic clothes she wore, she must be rich. She would probably make a great wife for Gohan. I really would like to know where she is from though."

"You worry too much, Chi Chi," Bulma eased, "Gohan was never much of a people-person, so it's nice that he's making new friends. Especially since he started school, maybe he met her there."

"I guess so," she murmured, looking after the four distant silhouettes. 


	7. Racers, Start Your Chi

A/N – thank you kindly for the reviews, more coming soon

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 7 – Racers, Start Your Chi

"Here it is," Gohan shouted.

The area was a large open oblong field of knee-high grasses of a deep green color and dotted with yellow and white daisies. Distantly, the meadow ended in a valley of two large mountains; on the sides were foot-of-the-mountain forests, and the other end stretched out many kilometers to smaller mountains. 

"Wow…" Trunks oohed. 

"Gohan, this place is great," Goten shouted excitedly, "Come on Trunks, put 'em up!"

The two boys faced each other and moved to their fighters stance. 

Gohan faced Videl and waved his hand towards the younger half-Saiyans, "Here, watch them."

Trunks made the first move with a left-handed punch and right roundhouse. Goten blocked both with opposite arm and leg, and came back with a left fist to Trunks' nose. He stepped back and in a blink the two young warriors kicked it into high-speed with kicks, punches, and blocks.

"Heh, look at them go," Gohan chuckled.

Videl stared at the boys in awe. _I can't believe how quick their movements are! It's amazing, especially at their age… Humans certainly are curious creatures. I must find out more about these powers they possess._

Goten stepped back for a moment to gather energy for a blast. Both hands dropped to his left side as he half turned; a ball of light appeared in his miniature palms. He brought them chest level and let loose a small flash. Trunks quickly dodged as the energy raced past him and brushed by his hair. He returned to fighters stance. 

"Hey Goten," he said quietly.

"Huh? What?"

"Does Gohan know we're Super Saiyans?"

"Uh… no."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

A blank look washed over Goten's visage.

Trunks said it slower. "Nooo Suuupeeer Saaaiiiyaaan, oookaaay?" 

"OH! Right, hehe," he giggled. 

They went back into quick-step dodge-and-attack.

Videl turned to Gohan.

"Show me how to do that," she said.

"Huh? Do what?"

"They move so fast. If only I could raise my power like that, and still keep my speed, I would be the best of the Elite Defenders. I could finally prove myself, to everyone. Yes... I must have it. Please Gohan, please show me!" 

The look in her blue eyes was different from the hard commanding ones previous. Instead, it was of resolve and determination, and revealed a long rough road traveled, upon which much had been seen and experienced.

_Trust me, Videl, I know how you feel._

Before Gohan could reply, Videl raised her right index finger in front of her. "Look, I can do this. If you think my power level isn't high enough, or I'm not quick enough," she pointed at a distant mountain, "I will race you there. If I win, you teach me, but if you win, then I will back off. Good?"

Gohan shrugged, "Sure."

"Make sure you give me a challenge," she said severely.

"Right."

Both faced the mountain and powered up until the grass waved beneath them and a clear aura surrounded their individuals.

Videl counted. "Ready... GO!"


	8. The Secret Of Strength

A/N – a little longer chapter here, a little over 2 pages. I hope I'm not boring anyone, I promise lots of DBZ style action soon, in part 2. 

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 8 – The Secret of Strength

At her command, the two racers blasted off. Goten and Trunks stopped fighting to watch the race. They started equal for almost 50 meters until Videl started to pull ahead. 

_I don't mind teaching her this... and I am almost at Super Saiyan power level... I don't want to go beyond that. I guess I'll pace myself._

She glanced back with a glare, almost knowing he was holding back. He blinked and tapped a little more power. Again they were equal. The race wasn't long, and when one pulled ahead, the other quickly caught up, though Videl struggled more than Gohan. They reached the mountain.

Videl was winded, but Gohan merely wiped up a drop of sweat. 

"A tie," he proclaimed with a grin.

"No. I win," her hair flew wildly as she rose from her knees to face him, "You weren't fully powered. You have dishonored me, and therefore you had no chance to win." She rearranged the two long strands extending from her hair. 

The smile faded and was replaced by a slight blush of shame. "How did you know?"

"One of my abilities is fairly accurately sensing the power level of a creature. You have an extremely high level, much higher than mine, and yet we tied. There should have been no competition."

_I underestimated her..._

"But, if you knew I was going to win, why did you race me?"

"I was able to search your feelings. I knew you would teach me whatever the outcome, but I wanted to see what you would do when presented with a situation such as this. Gohan, your heart is honest and pure, but you simply do not have the mind of a warrior."

_If she only knew... he thought with a plaintive gaze._

She took his silence as an apology. "So, you agree to teach me your skills?"

"Sure," he smiled, "Let's head back to Goten and Trunks first, and then we'll begin."

Within a few minutes, and after the two boys asked their questions and went back to sparring, Gohan began his lesson on controlling energy.

"It's the same energy you use to fly," he said, "Just take that energy and spread it evenly inside your arms or your legs. It's like adding extra muscle mass and power all over your body. If it's speed you want, concentrate smaller amounts of energy in specific places, such as a single hand or foot. Of course, you lose the extra strength."

He looked at Goten and Trunks. Their movements were lightning fast. 

"Like them."

Videl's eyes were large as saucers, "They're so fast... You mean I can move that fast too?"

"Well in a sense, anyone can. It takes much practice to be that fast, and you have to learn the fighting techniques first. I can teach you basic movements, and then we can work on adding power or speed. It's your choice."

"I am quite skilled at the practice you call martial arts. Shall I demonstrate?"

"No no! I believe you!" The last thing he needed was another honor lecture. In a way, she reminded him of Vegeta. In a very very distant and vague way, that is.

"This is what I want you to do." Gohan held his hand, palm out, away from his body, "Use my hand as a target, and punch it without any extra power."

"Alright," she said uncertainly, as if she knew he would fall over.

She took a moment to aim, then released. Gohan's outstretched palm didn't move, unlike Videl's feet, which slid back nearly a half meter. He tear-dropped. (ya know, anime style) Her brows began to furrow in anger, so he reacted quickly.

"Good. Now I want you to concentrate on your energy within, move it to your arms, and when you can't hold it in any longer, try punching my hand again."

They stood for a few moments as Videl gathered and controlled her chi and extended it down both arms. Both Trunks and Goten stopped sparring and watched as the grass stirred beneath the two dark-haired beings. Noticeable only to Gohan, her upper body mass increased ever so slightly.

Finally, Videl's arms snapped in motion and her momentum carried Gohan back a step. 

"Wow," he was truly amazed, "That was quite a punch Videl."

"Really," she wiped sweat off her brow, "That truly tired me though."

"It will until you become used to manipulating your energy like that. But really, I certainly didn't expect you to have that much control over your chi."

"I see," Videl murmured, examining her hands as if they were just replaced with a new set.

Videl propped her hands on her hips, "Well I do know a few energy attacks, although they aren't similar to Goten's fireball, or whatever you want to call it. For this attack, I use my mental energy instead."

Gohan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I don't believe I've ever heard of mental energy, only the kind I use is the energy that comes from the deepest part of your center."

"Then allow me to demonstrate."


	9. Videl's Box O' Tricks

A/N – Enjoy J

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 9 – Videl's Box O' Tricks

Videl stepped back from him five paces. She slid her feet apart, balled her fists, and narrowed her lashed lids. The grass swayed under energy waves emulating from her body.

_Enchanting... Gohan thought as he watched her process._

Videl's eyes abruptly widened and flashed. Suddenly, and without warning, Gohan was hit by an invisible energy wave that knocked him down. He sat, stunned, with his arms supporting his back, knees bent in front. 

Goten and Trunks were hit by a lessened version of the unseen wall, and were merely pushed a few steps back. All simply stared at the young woman for an explanation of what just happened.

"Amazing," Gohan said, again astounded by what Videl had done with no forewarning. She was no ordinary girl. 

"You like it? It's a good defensive maneuver, while it also works as an offensive move to stun or distract your opponent. Although on Pandova, it is a common attack, so you must be wary at all times while sparring or fighting. A good opponent can gather the energy while fighting and release it with even less warning."

It was obvious to Gohan that Videl knew what she was talking about. He saw that they could both benefit from each other, at least in combat.

Now he was really interested in teaching her.

"Hey, I'll show you how to gather your energy into a form of a ball you can throw."

"Hold on there," she held her hand up palm out, "One thing at a time. I'm still not sure of the energy and speed versus strength. Let's work on that first."

He shrugged, "Sure, if that's what you want to do."

They worked on the kicks and punches till the sun was favoring to dip behind the horizon again. Goten and Trunks begged Gohan to take them back home.

"Okay okay I give up guys," he finally said, "And Videl, you will still need a lot of practice to perfect this."

She understood. "Good then, I will come tomorrow and you can show me the energy ball your brother used."

Her smile confirmed the engagement for him. 

"Certainly. Tomorrow sounds fine."

"Here in this field... just after the sun is completely above that hill?" She pointed.

"Okay, I'll be here," he said, _and this time I won't be late._

The four individuals parted ways. The grass bucked and bent under the energy waves sent below them, and the sun lived up to its threat of darkness and disappeared for another night. 


	10. Final Lessons

A/N – Sorry for the short chapter 9. part one is almost finished

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 10 – Final Lessons

Nighttime passed by without any consequence, and the sun rose another day. Dawn worked its warm waves over the grassy plane, sparkling madly on the morning dew. Birds chirped happily in the distance, some took to air looking for a morning snack or foliage for a nest. Others simply sang their sweet serenade to whoever would listen. Deer frolicked in the expanse of the plane and an occasional squirrel darted along the tree line. 

Videl sat pensively in the tall grasses, head and eyes barely visible. She observed every detail of the dawn, as much of the wildlife that came into eyesight, and the way the sun glinted off the dew soaked meadow. 

_Such peace... all at rest, yet still so alive.__ I wonder if Pandova had looked like this when my ancestors first arrived. It's too bad that they destroyed all evidence of who they were, and what they left for. _

Her head dipped down and she wrapped her arms around her bent legs. She focused on her blue-clad knees and tried to remember. 

_My earliest memories do not include this planet, yet there is a point that I simply cannot remember past... She sighed and looked up._

_I know I will never forget the beauty of Earth... She noticed Gohan in the sky, __Or__ the people I have met here. Gohan... _

He arrived with a gust of wind and the grasses parted for his landing. Gohan's attire was the same as the day before, as well was Videl's. A few moments of silence gave way to Videl's desire to learn and practice.

"Let's begin," she said with a confident grin.

So continued the next five days, with a few hours each day in which Gohan completed his schoolwork. 

"This way," he explained to a somewhat annoyed Videl, "I can still help you train, but please my mother by continuing my schooling."

"Right," she sighed, "Your education."

All too soon, their time was up. Videl waited to the very last minute to inform Gohan.

"Well Videl, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Actually..." She drifted off.

"You aren't coming back, are you," he asked dejectedly.

He had certainly enjoyed training the spunky young woman that past week, and he had even looked forward to seeing her every morning. But now it was over and she had to return home.

"Don't worry Gohan, I'll come back some day," she affirmed as she appeared to stretch her neck with both hands.

He cleared his throat and began, "Videl, I want you to know that you did an outstanding job learning those techniques. I really enjoyed teaching you."

Gohan reached his hand out in a sign of friendship. Videl paused, confused of the feeling surrounding his gesture. She slowly reached out and took his hand. Sparks flew between the two, but it seemed Gohan was the only one who acknowledged it. She let go and took flight without another word. 

Gohan looked down at the object Videl had left in his palm. It was an exquisite gem the size and shape of a small round pebble and attached to a threadlike silver chain. Its sapphire color emulated the deep blue pigment of Videl's eyes. 

_It's beautiful... but why would she give it to me?_

She stared back at the half-Saiyan from the air, still facing him. Then, Gohan waved goodbye, and she turned and left, leaving him pondering the jewelry.

_What does it mean? What has fate sent me? All I know is that there's something about her... He watched her departure in mixed emotion._


	11. Home Again

A/N – to answer some questions, part one is *almost* finished. Eventually everything will tie together and make one big happy story. J

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 11 – Home Again

"We're entering the atmosphere Videl," the pilot confirmed. 

"Good, send a message to my mother, tell her of my arrival and that I wish to speak with her," she commanded.

The co-pilot nodded in comprehension. The message went out and the return was received just before they landed.

"Her Highness agrees to see you. She is on her way to the landing port as we speak," the co-pilot confirmed. 

_Wonderful.__ This could mean one of two things, she thought with reservation, __Either__ I'm in trouble, or she's here with open arms... And since I didn't exactly leave with permission, it's probably the first option._

Videl rearranged the fit of the cropped jacket, pushing her conservative bosom just a notch higher. The week of training with Gohan and the practice she had continued on the long trip home had worked Videl's young body over. The muscles of her stomach were defined, and the jacket sleeves were just a little too tight. Only the loose pants were as comfortable as when she had left. 

She shrugged nonchalantly. Her mother _had to notice the changes, and she would have to forgive her, especially with all the new things she had learned. _

"Wait till she sees me," she muttered.

The ship shuddered as the landing gear touched the ground. The hatch opened with a hiss and Videl marched off the ship with fervor. There, standing on the edge of the platform overlooking the mountainous city, was her mother.

Tall and compact, the older woman sported the same raven hair and regal balance of a queen that Videl possessed, but their similarities often ended there. She wore loose blue pants that bloused into black knee-high boots. Sheer yellow suns were etched into the pants. A fitted black sleeveless vest held yellow embroidered suns stitched at the neckline and hem. Her hair was pulled into a loose braid, just as Videl's, but the elder version's was streaked with gray. 

"Mother," she bowed low, kneeling and extending her right arm.

"Rise Videl," Queen Matiko said.

Videl stood to 3/4ths her mother's height, and the queen approached her. 

"I will not defer this meeting for a more appropriate setting, since it will not be long. I know where you went, Videl, but I imagine you had no luck in finding the one you searched for. I don't understand why you are so interested in seeing your father. He has nothing to do with your life."

"He has a lot to do with my life, Mother. I'm so different from everyone here; I just wanted to see where I came from, from both sides." She did not move from her position, despite the fact that her mother had stepped farther away.

"My daughter, you are a princess of this planet. People look to you for guidance. If young girls see you searching for your father, finding out what he looked like, what he was like, they would probably be interested in answering their own questions. And then what would happen? A few sympathizers emerge, and the quiet hierarchy we have kept for so long would fall into disarray."

_Maybe that wouldn't be so bad... she thought, picturing Gohan, __I think men can be competent, they don't have to be subdued; am I the only one?_

"Promise me, Videl, that you will not search for your father anymore," she said, with a silent pleading in her eyes.

The young woman bowed her head, "As you wish, Mother."

"Good," she smiled, "Welcome back, darling. Your sisters have missed you; they are waiting in the dining room for dinner. Let's go eat."

After a happy reunion with her sisters and dinner, Videl spoke to her mother about training privately in space. She found her parent sitting quietly in her study, meditating over the past week's endeavors.

"Space? You mean on a ship, right?" She asked, disbelieving.

"Of course, Mother. I learned quite a few new fighting techniques on Earth, but I had little time to perfect them. I just need some more time without distractions," she explained, keeping to herself exactly who she had learned the moves from.

"Well," Matiko rubbed her hand thoughtfully on her chin, "Your power level has increased somewhat... With your younger sisters helping now, I shouldn't need you. As long as you promise to stay in the system, you have my permission."

"I promise," she said, jumping for joy inside, "I shall leave tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow afternoon," her mother corrected, "I want you to meet our new trade contract partner."

She sighed dejectedly, "Yes Mother."

"Good."

She turned to leave the small room when her mother's voice rang out again.

"Videl," she called.

"Mother," the younger answered.

"It's good to have you back, even if you are leaving tomorrow."

The look of subdued annoyance faded to a soft smile, "Yes Mother, it's good to be home."

_I'll make you proud yet, she thought pensively, __You__ wait and see._


	12. Face of Evil

A/N – Chaptah 12 atcha!

Changing Faces

Part 1 – Searching For Her Past

Chapter 12 – Face of Evil

The next morning, Videl woke barely after dawn nudged its light into the windows of her room. She packed a light bag, a few changes of clothes, boots, and some string, to tie her hair back. She had just tucked the last of her supplies into her ship when a young, brown-haired girl appeared at the foot of the ramp.

"Videl, are you going again," she asked.

Surprise flooded her face, "Antella, you're up early."

"You're going again, aren't you," she persisted.

Antella was ten years younger than Videl, and they were the only two out of Matiko's five daughters whose father was not from Pandova. Her father was from Earth also, but she took more to her sire than Videl did. 

Bright green eyes were framed by a pale heart-shaped face and wavy brown hair. She had thick black lashes, even for a child, and one day promised to become a lovely woman. But while her outside showed good looks, her personality was tenacious and steadfast, never stopping at what she did, never giving up at what she wanted. There was no stopping this girl from taking on the world, the universe, when she became an adult. 

Until then, Videl felt it was partly her responsibility to make sure Antella made her way 'safely' through the political and social world of royalty. 

"Yes, Antella, I am going. For a little longer this time, but you may visit me, if you like," she smiled and ruffed her hair.

The girl jumped into a hug, "I'll miss you, Videl."

"Come on, let's go see mother. She wants us at a meeting," she stated and led Antella to the stately palace court room.

The room itself was built out of a huge cavern in a mountain side. Legend stated that the cavern was the first area occupied when the ancestors first arrived on Pandova, and the village, now a city, had been built around the natural castle. 

The path leading to the opening was a shallow grade, perhaps fifteen meters in length. At the bottom were four guards, of an upper warrior class. They saluted the two princesses as they passed, and resumed guarding the entrance. 

Ivy dotted with large white and yellow flowers framed the expanse of the cave opening, while long tendrils of flower-bloomed ivy divided the outside from the inside. No doors covered the entrance, and since it remained warm year round, there was no real need for heat. Videl and Antella gently brushed the ivy door aside and proceeded thru.

Inside, the room was massive. Long shafts had been cut into the mountain to allow natural sunlight in, but it was still not enough. Although the cave had been cleared and cleaned, there was little decoration, even for the dignified position it held in Pandovan culture. Further along the cave was a bend, which was where the ornamentation was. Rows of plush, single armed chairs faced towards an even larger chair, the queen's seat. Next to it was a slightly smaller one, where the crown princess sat. On both sides of those ruling places were two chairs, one for each remaining daughter. 

Abruptly, Videl realized she and Antella were a bit late. Four beings sat facing them, and another unfamiliar one faced opposite. Instinctively, Videl read the being's chi: it was ice cold. And then he turned. 

His eyes were the first thing she noticed. Their venomous red pigment chilled her core. They were set in a green-scaled face. A gaping mouth of teeth hung just below a long snout. On his head was a long single row of sharp spikes facing downward. At that moment, they flexed up and down slightly, showing agitation. His body was covered in the same green scales, but with brown and black splashed here and there. A vest of gray armor plated his chest and back, and extended down the front of his legs to his knees. A thick powerful tail colored like his body extended the floor. Long toe claws stretched out from the feet of knee-high black boots, and brown leather gauntlets covered pale colored scales of his hands. Long, dangerous looking claws grew from each digit.

Matiko spoke first, "Duasha, please forgive the interruption. Videl, Antella, take your seats."

The glare they received promised a postponed punishment. For Videl, it very well might have meant a no-go on her trip. Very depressing indeed. 

The lizard was reintroduced as Duasha of Ruan. The far away planet was semi-famous for mining ventures, ones that profited all parties greatly. They had come looking for resources that other planets would buy. It was a beneficial proposition; the only sacrifice was Pandova's permission for Ruani mining of the planet.

But there was still something in those eyes. Red they might have been, but they just as well could have been ice blue. The cat-like pupils narrowed slightly as he outlined the details of the trade contract. 

His chi sat high as if in arrogance or dominance. Though little was known about where her lineage had descended from, she knew enough about her culture to see that he knew less.

Videl laughed inwardly at the display. It was the same haughtiness that had driven her ancestors away from their home planet, the same authority that the females had stolen from the males as they populated and controlled their new home. Her mother had to see this. It was written all over his scaly green face.

"Duasha, your contract is all very well, but it has nothing stated of Pandova's profits. I couldn't possibly sign this without knowing we will benefit," her mother said, somewhat incredulously. 

"Of course, Queen Matiko," he appeased by producing a second sheet of paper. 

"What? Will I sign both?"

"No, you needn't sign both, this is your side of the contract, it would merely be attached," he purred. 

"You take me for a fool," she demanded as the lizard stepped back in surprise.

"No, of course not, milady! What would you have me do?"

"I would have you flip this paper over, and copy on to this side. That way there is no risk of 'misplacing' our side," she said, handing both papers back. 

_She's actually going to go for it? Videl thought, wide-eyed._

"I will have my attendant complete your request," he said, fairly subdued. 

"Very well. We will meet here tomorrow, where we shall continue negotiations."

The Ruan lizard bowed and exited the grand cavern.

"Videl, I am disappointed you were not here on time. You also Antella."

Both girls hung their heads in shame.

_I have a bad feeling about that lizard guy... But I wouldn't want her to think I am undermining her judgment. Maybe... maybe it's just a bad feeling because I was late._

"Videl, you may leave immediately. Your punishment will be your secluded training. Antella, you have an extra hour of... meditation each morning before your lessons."

The younger groaned inwardly at the thought of another hour of sitting still every morning. 

"You are both dismissed."

"Finally away from all those distractions," Videl muttered as she stabilized the ship in orbit. 

The system took extra minutes to align itself with the gravity of Pandova, and then kicked onto autopilot. She leaned back, relaxing in the pilots chair and reflecting upon that which Gohan had taught her. She remembered every detail, every instruction, every moment of training they had conducted. When she found herself satisfied, she removed herself from the pilot's chair and changed for training.

Then, she began. 

The End – Part 1

Coming soon is Part 2 – Choices They Make


	13. She Came Back

A/N – sorry for the delay, I've been busy these last few days, plus it's hard to write when my neighbors insist on playing VERY loud music every night. To make up for it, I added more than I usually do, 3 pages. 

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 13 – She Came Back

It had been the same scene she had stared at three years earlier. The clouds of white swirl with brown and blue between brought memories of the time she had spent on the planet. She sat paralyzed in the pilot's chair, hands unfeeling on various switches. 

Then, she closed her eyes and _felt. For him._

_Gohan... Where are you..._

An insistent red button blinked before her blind eyes, soft mechanical whirring fell on deaf ears. She brushed against every living thing on Earth with her mind. Nothing familiar.

A sudden mounting dread materialized out of her core. _Is he... dead? No... I don't believe it._

And still she didn't. Her seemingly senseless body flew into motion as she calculated a new path. 

"Princess, your injuries," a worried attendant voiced.

"I'm fine," she muttered. 

_I guess spending a year in isolation was something of a bad idea... At times people really annoy me now._

Her mind was perfectly healthy, but in body, she was still healing. Her left leg still limped, and she was limited to lifting activities due to a back injury. This would not put her down though.

_I am Princess Videl, no, Warrior Videl. I fight, and I will not be stopped. They will pay for what they have done... I just need a little help, that's all._

And help she would get.

"I will be leaving for Earth now. I should be back within a standard Earth day, possibly less," she stated as she grabbed her bag.

"Princess," a crewmember hesitantly said, "Are you sure this 'great warrior' will help us?"

She stopped her hobble, contemplating the question she had asked herself many times during the trip, "I... I believe he will help our cause. He told me many stories of overcoming great battles and the ways they all survived. Obviously not everyone will behold our victory..." a silence overtook the ship.

Videl continued, "But I truly believe he will care... and since if the problem is not stopped soon, it will become the universe's concern. Those are my reasons."

She paused, looking for other doubters. None spoke, but she could _sense it. Something she had become quite proficient at lately. _

_At least they respect my judgment._

"Then I am off. When I return, there will either be one or two of us in the pod."

She left without another word. 

Son Gohan groggily rolled out of bed. It was the first time in weeks that he had had time to train. The stress of college was starting to eat at his will, and even the thought of exercise was a relief. 

He looked at his clock; bold red digits read "7:04." He scratched his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Then he stood and stretched, leaving his bed an utter mess.

Gohan didn't normally toss and turn a lot when he slept, it had just recently started. Anyone questioning the strange behavior would have been answered stress because of tests. If he passed all of the exams, he would move on to his third year of college. If he failed any one, it would mean complete failure of the year. And he would repeat the year. A humiliation for both he and his family. It was a valid reason.

But Gohan knew it was something else. He sat back down on the edge of his bed and reflected that night's dream.  

_There was a group of people crowded around something I couldn't see. There was nothing around them, and everything was black and white. Then, they all stood at once. I counted six, all seemed to be female. One turned to me, her long hair shifted with the movement and her large eyes were forlorn, sad. She held out her left arm, as if beckoning me to follow. The rest of the group disappeared, and she was revealed to me in color. _

_Quite simply, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Her hair was wavy and brown, and those eyes, a hue of deep green. Long bangs framed her heart-shaped face, and her gown sparkled blue. It fit her shapely adult body like a smooth glove, accentuating curves and shadows. She was perfect... but something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes..._

_Suddenly, her body went ridged and she seized in pain. She was obviously in pain, and then, she fell to a crumpled heap on the ground. _

"What an awful dream," he murmured. 

He had been having similar dreams for the past few weeks. 

"Stress," he muttered, "It's gotta be stress. I think I remember that girl from class somewhere..."

Gohan dismissed the dream and pulled a plain white shirt over his head. No need to be seen half naked from windows, even if he was on the third floor. He walked out to the small living room of his apartment and pushed the couch aside. Two windows were on his left, and the kitchen to his right.

He took his time stretching taut muscles and warming up. Then, he dropped to the floor in push-up position. _Let's go for... one thousand._

Ten minutes passed and Gohan finished counting, "Nine hundred ninety eight, nine hundred ninety nine, one thousand. Whew... that was a nice warm-up."

He felt a breeze as he looked up. A girl, no a woman, sat on the sill, one leg outside, the other leg and most of her body inside. She watched him with an impartial look to his thousand push ups, as if she had known he could do ten thousand. 

Gohan kneeled on the rug, both hands resting on his thighs. She brought her other leg in the window, but remained seated there. Black knee boots and blue pants... he had seen those before. A black v-neck sleeveless vest was separated from the pants by an orange kerchief, and a smaller matching one tied around her neck. Two strands of hair hung by her cheeks to her neck, and a long black braid hid behind her back. 

Blue eyes...


	14. Videl's Request

A/N – don't worry, by the end of this story, your questions should be answered. If they aren't, feel free to email me. 

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 14 – Videl's Request

"Videl, that was quite an entrance," Gohan commented with a grin, "You better come in the window before people below think you'll jump."

"Jump?" Her voice was a little deeper, maybe a twinge of sadness too, "Oh right. Not everyone here can fly... I keep forgetting that."

"That's okay," Gohan said as he stood up. 

Videl gave him a once over and suddenly Gohan realized he was wearing boxers! With a face crimson red, he offered her the couch as he raced to his room for real pants, emerging seconds later. He pulled up a table chair and sat backwards. 

"So, what brings you back to Earth, Videl," he asked.

She shifted as a stab of pain ran up her spine, "Although it is good to see you again, Gohan, I've come under much more somber matters than the first time we met."

Finally she gave up and stood, alleviating the uncomfortable sting. 

"Things are very different on Pandova now. We've been invaded by a ruthless bunch, bent on making everyone their slaves, killing the stronger minded, and growing their monster," her voice turned bitter, "It's been awful, Gohan. People die every day, more become mindless slaves, tending to their 'special work.' We have tried everything," her tone and expression softened, "Everything. Some gave everything."

Gohan's face remained blank as she started pacing. He noticed the light limp.

"You favor your left leg," he commented evenly. 

"Yes," she hesitated, but continued, "Pain is the price of my failure. I accept the exchange."

"Right," he murmured. 

She stopped pacing and looked at him.

"You do not have to answer my next request immediately; I would perfectly understand if you strait out refuse," she paused for added gravity, "We need your help, Gohan. No one on Pandova has the amount of power you wield. With your assistance, my people might live another day, and something that could affect the entire universe will be stopped."

Gohan bit his lip thoughtfully, "So you're asking for my help, against this thing that not even your strongest warriors could defeat."

"I know this might be overwhelming, and as I said before, I understand if you refuse. But being turned down was worth the trip here if it meant I might actually get your consent."

_Wow... Videl is asking my help, just like she asked my help before. Man, why not? If this thing is as bad as she said it is, I might as well take it out now before it can get started on the rest of the universe. _

"Let's see, if I send my mother a note telling her not to pay any more semesters until I write back, I should be fine," he said with a smile.

Videl momentarily forgot all pain as his answer decoded itself. "You mean you agree?"

"Sure. I help my friends when they need it," he said in all honesty. 

_Friends?__ I like the sound of that. She smiled back._

"Good. Let me write a letter to my mother, pack, and then we can go."

His stomach grumbled. 

"Uh... heh, I guess I'd better eat too," he laughed lightly. 


	15. The Earth's Beauty

A/N – short chappie, I ran out of time to add both. I might add chapter 16 later tonight, definitely tomorrow

Changing Faces

Part 2 –Choices They Make

Chapter 15 – The Earth's Beauty

After Gohan ate, and as he packed his bag, Videl sat patiently on his couch. It did not take him long, but during the short time, she thought about some of the things she would tell him on their trip. She couldn't believe how he had all out agreed without even asking about what he was up against. 

_It's like... he's a professional at this kind of thing. Maybe we do have a chance after all. _

"You ready," he asked, finally emerging from his room door. 

He wore a sleeveless orange gi with a blue short-sleeved shirt underneath. A blue belt and blue boots finished his outfit. She had no idea of the significance of his outfit.

"Yes," she said as she rose from her seat.

She made her way back to the window, but Gohan stopped her before she exited the way she came in.

"Videl... I have a door, and generally, I like to 'take off' from the roof," he genially said. 

"Oh, well then that suits me fine," she smirked, "You Earth people sure do things differently."

"Speaking of doing things differently, you'll have to... catch me up on how things are done on Pandova."

She withdrew for a moment, but recovered quickly. "Yes, that I will do on the trip back, which should last two Earth weeks. So let's find this roof, shall we?"

"Right," he mumbled and paused at the door.

_I can't put my finger on it... but something tells me this place will be changed when I come back. I hope my roommate takes care of it._

Then they were gone.

The ship's view ports revealed the planet in all its glory. 

_Gosh, I don't ever think I'll get over how beautiful the Earth is from space, Gohan thought._

Videl watched him with an amount of annoyance. _Every time I bring him up here he has to stare out the windows, like a child who takes her first space flight. But, I guess there is no harm. _

"Captain," a pilot reported, "We are ready to begin the flight."

"Very good," Videl replied, "One last look at the Earth Gohan, we're turning about face real soon."

He flashed her a smile and watched the planet until nothing but space and stars could be seen. Then he turned with a serious look over his visage.

"Okay, I'm in information mode now," he said.


	16. That Saiyan Blood

A/N – Okay, I need an opinion poll. Two choices, shorter chapters but frequent updates, or, longer chapters but less frequent updates. What I do is write ahead of the chapter to be posted, that way I can concentrate on the story and not feel rushed. Either way, the next two should be long, but after that, I will go with whatever the readers choose. Arigatoo!

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 16 – That Saiyan Blood

"Very well. Have a seat, Gohan," Videl offered a chair, "This will take a while."

"I am going to start around the beginning of a timeline of events. Certain questions you might ask I cannot answer, so be prepared," she said, remaining standing. She did this partly because of pain, and to show her dominance of the situation.

"First things first, on Pandova, I am a daughter of a Queen."

No comment.

"That would make me a Princess," she added at his lack of reaction. 

"Oh, you're a princess, wow, so is my mom," he smirked. 

Other than Gohan, everyone's eyes bugged out and they fell over anime style.

Videl recovered first. "Your mother is a princess? I thought things didn't work like that on Earth."

"Some places do. My mother doesn't rule any kingdom, but her father did. I don't know exactly what happened to it, they never said. But it probably had something to do with my parents getting married," he explained, "So you're a princess, huh?"

"Yes, and you are a prince," she said unsteadily at first, but regained composure to continue, "I am the second daughter. I have... three sisters. You will meet them when we arrive on Pandova and I will introduce them at that time."

Videl reached for the orange kerchief at her waist, "There is also something that you need to know about our anatomy on Pandova. Earth people do not sport such an appendage, so I felt it was necessary to hide it."

As she untied the kerchief, the crew of three female warriors and one attendant also stood. Finally, a brown furry tail fell from Videl and the four other Pandovans on the ship. 

"Hahh...." Gohan stuttered, "You... you're... I- I... Oh man, I don't believe it."

_Saiyans... they're Saiyans. That's why Videl picked up those techniques so well. OH! I know..._

He stood up and pulled his wallet out of his bag. Flipping through to pictures, he pulled one out and showed Videl. Her face immediately paled.

"That's my mom, that's my dad, and that is me. The little kid," he pointed to each image, "So you guys are S-" 

With lightning speed, Videl clamped her hand over Gohan's mouth before he could reveal her secret. In doing so, what felt like a large splintering spike being driven into her back paralyzed her momentarily. Her face turned white, and she squeezed her eyes shut until she fell to her quivering knees. 

Gohan realized something was wrong. He caught her and laid her gently on the steel tile of the ship's floor.

"Princess," one shouted.

They shoved him out of the way. After a few quick checks, one ordered her to her cot. Three tenderly lifted her and carried her into the sleeping quarters. 

"Gohan..." he heard her call out, "I'll continue in here," quieter, he also heard, "I am fine, I just moved too quickly. That's all. At least let me sit up and keep some dignity."

Her fellow Pandovans were shooed from the room and Gohan entered. The door shut behind him and he noticed Videl had regained some color.

"I just don't believe it," she stared at him in a new way, "That was you in the picture, right? Who was... who was Saiyan? Your mother or your father?'

"Yes that was me," he answered, "And my father was full Saiyan. He was sent to Earth as a baby, but he forgot his Saiyan mission and became the protector of the planet. He had incredible powers. That is where I get my strength from."

_It makes so much more sense, she thought, __I found him in the first place because his energy was so familiar._

"May I ask you why you stopped me from saying the word Saiyan?"

"That is a valid question. The true secret of our ancestry is known by only two Pandovans; the current queen and the crown princess. My elder sister was told of this secret when her age was appropriate. Unfortunately, she is no longer with us. Before I left to avenge her death, my mother revealed the ancient secrets to me. I cannot even tell my sisters this information."

"So that means you definitely can't tell me, huh," he smirked.

She snorted, "Of course. Anyway, to continue- why don't you have a tail now?"

"Huh? Oh, it was cut off a long time ago, when I was a kid. I fought another Saiyan and we both lost our tails in the battle."

_More Saiyans?__ I must find out about this new discovery, she silently pondered._

"Okay, I'm really going to continue now. I'll start with the beginning..."

She started with arriving home, meeting the Ruani ambassador, and leaving to train for a year. Videl told him of the bad feeling she got from him, but since she was the only one, she said nothing. Later, it was revealed that her youngest sister also felt this way, but both weren't sure of what exactly it meant. It was to be their undoing.

She filled him in on the trade agreement, "It allowed the Ruani to use Pandovan solid resources, such as steel ore, to create purified steel for ship building. You see, the actual planet is just a big hunk of rock. There is some water, some forests, and cities built into the mountain sides. You'll see it."

"The trade agreement held solidly for almost a year and a half and it seemed that my mother had been in good reasoning after all. That is, until little things started to slip onto the planet. Things we didn't notice until it was too late."

Next was the invasion, "Half a year after I had finished my space training, word came of a slave revolt near the main area of Ruani mining. The warriors in the area were strong enough to handle such a situation, but they were overpowered by their _own. The Ruani have a device that sends out wavelengths that disrupt the normal thought pattern. It will either render you useless, or allow another to think for you. Its weakness is that stronger minded individuals can suppress the wavelengths, thus making us unaffected."_

She paused, and Gohan questioned.

"Can't you destroy the device?"

"Of course, we have been searching for it since we knew what it was, but we have no real idea of where it is. Some of the weaker minded warriors have succumbed to the device, and most of the slaves too. They guard the entrance to the first Ruani mining cave fiercely. We think the device is somewhere in that cave. Their leader... he's the strongest fighter I have ever seen."

Videl's head hung in defeat, "Even I couldn't overcome him. His energy is evil, his power is dark," her head flew up and her eyes were blazing, "Please Gohan, you must defeat him. He has brought disgrace upon my name and family by taking us for fools. I have disgraced myself by not speaking my mind, and by loosing our battle. It nearly cost me my life."


	17. Revenge is Bittersweet

A/N – this is the start of a main fight scene. I hope I describe it well. To answer a question in the reviews, the mind controlling device emits wavelengths that disturb the normal thought patterns, permitting another to command the mindless slave, or rendering him useless. The effect depends upon the individual's mental strength. Naturally, a warrior like Gohan or Videl would have a very strong mind compared to a field worker who never read a book in his life. This is very similar to the Jedi thing that Obi-Wan does in Ep. 4. Did that help? 

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 17 – Revenge Is Bittersweet

Videl's head fell again and she clenched her fists in anger of the memory of her intense battle. 

*flashback*

Videl arrived at the entrance of the cavern, landing softly in the dust. Four of her counterparts, warriors like herself, stepped up. Their eyes were blank and unseeing; no emotion crossed their faces. They were mindless. She turned to footsteps and chi behind her; male slaves armed with shovels and staffs closed the circle behind her.

"Step aside, warriors, I have no desire to fight you. I am here to avenge my sister's death. Show me the one who killed Celessa!"

They did not reply. She focused on one of the warriors.

"Don't you recognize me? I am Videl, daughter of Queen Matiko. Your queen. You pledged allegiance to her," she paused as realization flashed through the imprisoned warrior's eyes. 

_Yes, it worked!_

"Miss Videl," she sputtered as she fell to her knees in shame, "Please forgive me, I could not break free."

"Rise warrior. Redeem yourself by finding me the one who killed my sister, Celessa."

A look of horror rose to her face at the thought of the death of the crown princess, but she complied with Videl's request. 

"As you wish," she turned and stepped into the cave.

Videl followed her chi, until in a blinding flash of energy, the woman's life snuffed out like an oxygen-starved candle. A larger, darker chi replaced hers, and in a moment of shock, Videl gasped.

_What awful power... Self doubt planted a seed in her chest._

With very little warning, a huge wall of flaming energy escaped the cave. The senseless beings around her launched in a wild tumble, crashing far away. Not one moved afterward.

Only Videl had been able to react. The smoke cleared and she was left standing, her arms crossed defensively in front of her. She opened her eyes to the familiar face of a Ruani. 

"Duasha!" She gasped.

"Yes. I killed your sister. She was weak. Not worth my time. If she hadn't killed so many of my little minions, I would have let her go. But hey, how's that saying go? An eye for an eye? A life for a life. Works for me," he conversed nonchalantly.

Videl's blood boiled and she could barely control her rage. _You bastard! How dare you!_

She repeated it out loud, and he brandished his clawed hands. 

"Now that wasn't necessary, was it?"

"What? Can't take a little name calling? Let's call this the pre-game bash, shall we?" She spat at him. 

"Very well. Then the pre-game is over. Take this," he blasted an invisible wave of energy at her.

Videl's very acute senses had warned her of a subtle power rise and she was able to block the attack. She took a step back and gathered her energy. Duasha expected her to release the same attack as he and merely set up for defense. Videl moved her right hand behind her, focused the energy to her palm, and threw it like a baseball.

With sudden awareness, Duasha's feeble attempt to block the blast failed and he was tossed into the wall above the cave entrance. The impact was weak enough to keep the cave intact, luckily for the Pandovans inside. But Duasha's calm and cool demeanor had collapsed in fury of being caught off guard. 

He landed meters from his original spot, and he stared her down with disbelief, "Where did a Pandovan learn such an advanced technique? I was not aware of such increased skill of a warrior here."

"Then it is your own fault, for not knowing your enemies before you attack," Videl said smugly, "I have come here to get rid of you and your machine. Most importantly, I have come to avenge my sister's death and bring honor to my family name."

"Such big talk!" He slid into an attack position, "I hope you can hold up to your people's expectations, because your sister sure didn't!"

The dam broke loose and Videl attacked with a passion. She powered as high as she could and came at Duasha, unleashing a volley of punches and kicks. Most made their hit as the Ruani warlord took one retreating step after another. He could barely keep the young woman in his senses as she moved so quickly. He noticed abstractly that she maintained her speed; punch after punch and kick after kick, was lightning fast yet light. 

Its affects were the same as if she had hit him with one punch containing all of her being's power. Finally, he devised a plan. He somersaulted out of her 'ring of fire' but was face planted with a kick to his head, back down where he had launched. 

"Where do you think you're going," she taunted from above.

_I have got to catch her off guard... But how? _

She hovered parallel to the ground, her shadow blanketing his quivering form. Videl cupped her hands and gathered her energy for the finishing blow. Her concentration was in the making of the energy blast and she didn't notice the devious glint in his eyes.

_Perfect... He thought as he moved his taloned hands behind his back. She was only one and a half meters above him, but the handspring brought his booted feet, claws extended, right into her midsection. The move killed her attack, and energy shot everywhere in a firework. _

Time stopped after the scatter. Videl remained impaled by the lizard creature. Slowly, her face drained of blood, her pupils shrank, and her expression faded from shock to pain. Duasha kept his balance of the Pandovan princess on his clawed feet; he snickered as her lifeblood crept down the three talons and stained his brown leather boots. 

It was a fine decoration, he smiled. 


	18. The Fight Draws to a Close

A/N – sorry to cut the fight scene in half. Remember, this is still in flashback mode

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 18 – The Fight Draws to a Close

In a fluid motion, Duasha flung the limp warrior's body from his feet. She flew into the stone wall next to the cave entrance. Her body slammed against the hard mountain and she crumpled to a heap.

Laughter shook the green-scaled frame as blood from her back left a trail on the wall. 

"Look how skinny you are, I ran you completely through."

"It will take a lot more than that to put me down, Duasha," Videl said as she stood on unsteady legs, "You will kill me before I ever give up."

"Oh no. I believe I shall have you begging for mercy before this fight is done," he replied confidently with a smile.

Her sadistic smirk was her confirmation as she slid into fighters stance. A frown of resolve replaced his amused visage as he followed her lead. 

  
He attacked first, lunging at her with lightning speed, left arm extended. Videl sidestepped to her left at the last second, catching his gut with her knee, then slamming him to the ground with a fist-to-back connection. 

Duasha recovered instantly, rolling to his left and finally to his feet. Videl felt a gathering of power and prepared herself for the energy blast that came moments later. She flew back with the release, and disappeared so fast that an image of her body was left to fade away. The Ruani warlord felt a gust of wind by his ear, and then an elbow to the back of his green-scaled head. 

His unconscious body flew meters, skidding facedown in the dusty clearing. He did not move. 

_Easy, she thought, frozen in the move that had knocked out the mighty warrior, __Almost__ too easy._

Now we all know that Videl is not stupid; she cautiously crept closer and closer to the motionless form of her enemy. Every wavelength of energy the still-living being gave off was caught by the Pandovan princess. Not a single one changed. But yet, the quiet was ominous and she kept her guard as she moved along his right side. 

Videl came within touching distance of the Ruani. She kicked his foot and jumped back. No reaction. 

_He isn't dead, I can still sense him. What is this game he plays? She pondered._

She moved along his midsection, to his shoulder, and then by his head. His eyes were open but unseeing, as if frozen in one horrific moment of time. 

_Perhaps I've paralyzed him. My judgment was off in my attack. Very well. The problem is still as solved as if he were killed or merely unconscious._

Videl tapped dust into the face of the Ruani. Again, he gave no reaction. Her black ankle boots faded in a coat of the powdery substance and she rubbed her left boot on the back of her right pant leg. Her right leg lifted from the ground and Duasha chose that moment to strike.

He caught Videl's left leg in a vise-like bite, locking his jaws around the now-exposed bone. Searing pain ripped through her leg as the muscle was torn and skin shredded. Her balance weakened and she slammed her right foot down in a last-ditch effort to catch herself, but she fell to her rear. 

Red eyes gleaming, Duasha stared Videl down. Then, to Videl's horror, the Ruani warlord released his grip and slammed his teethed snout over her injured leg in a bone-crushing snap. Pain contorted her body and a guttural scream escaped her lips. 

He let go of her shattered leg and fell back in laughter. Blood dripped from his gleaming teeth and shreds of cloth hung from a few. 

As the initial pain began to subside, Videl regained some composure. The sight of the lizard-like creature laughing as _her blood trickled from his mouth set her resolve. She removed her waist and neck kerchief, found a strait stick, and splinted her crushed limb. The pain was still excruciating but it was now somewhat bearable. _

She hesitantly stood, placing her weight on her right leg and balancing her left in front. 

Irritation washed over his amused features, "So, you really want to die? You should have just told me at the start. Would have saved both of us time."

With no further ado, Duasha charged our young heroine. He rushed at her head on, disappearing at the last second and reappearing to her back, just as she had done. Videl anticipated the move and ducked as a green-scaled fist sailed over her head. Balancing on her left hand, she swept his feet from him with her right leg. He had not foreseen her move, but neither had expected that he would fall right on her. 

His tail knocked her flat facedown and she concentrated on keeping her injury free. Duasha felt the contact and promptly reacted. He arched his back and made sure he landed his head on her body. The impact made a sickening crunch as the long head spikes that had adorned the warlord's head drove their length into Videl's supple back, parallel to her spine. 

It was the final blow. 


	19. Terrible Secret

A/N – some notes follow at the bottom. 

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 19 – Terrible Secret

Duasha jumped to his feet, bringing the once-again impaled warrior with him. He leaned back then flung his upper body forward. Videl flew from the spikes into a nearby rock wall. 

Laughter followed the crash of rock and stone. 

"It runs in the family," he quipped. 

The cackling once again fell silent to pure astonishment as the rubble pile shifted and a bruised-but-still-alive warrior rose from the rocks. Her right arm lay limp against her body, and a quivering right leg pushed her battered body up from the ground. 

"What runs in the family," she gasped as air leaked from the open wound in her back, "Perseverance or tolerance? Because to deal with your kind, it would take so much of both."

His brows furrowed, but an idea followed a short rumbling from the cave. 

"I should kill you now, and believe me, I am quite tempted to do that deed. But, you seem to be the proper vessel to carry the information I am about to bestow upon you."

In this cave is the seed we planted the moment the Great Lava Pits were found," at her gasp, he chuckled, "Yes, your sacred grounds. I suppose the internal geography of this planet is not as well known as I had anticipated. The tunnels were aimed in the general direction of the Pits, and once we happened upon them, the seed was cast and the tunnel hidden. All under your pathetically ignorant noses. No one ever bothered to inspect the caverns, so I suppose you may blame yourselves."

"So why are you telling me this? What about this seed?" Videl asked, wiping a blood trail from her mouth.

"The seed is called a dragon seed(*). This special breed of dragon is resistant to heat, such as fire and molten rock. Lava. In fact, it loves high temperatures, so what better place to grow it than the Great Lava Pits of Pandova. It will take nearly two years to hatch, and once it is exposed to certain atmospheric gases, its power will rise and become unstoppable.  

We Ruani are patient creatures, so the neither the bargaining efforts nor the gestation period were problems for us. And, we are great at deceptions," he finished with a sly grin.  

* a/n – no, the dragon seed has no relation to dragon balls or the eternal dragon. It is simply a seed with a real tiny baby dragon inside. See my notes at the bottom.

"You," he pointed a clawed finger at her, "Will be my delivery girl. Tell your queen mother that in three months, your paltry planet will be nothing but a lifeless burned rock, and the universe will tremble at the name Fire Dragon."

Duasha grabbed the head of one of the remaining warriors, "Your mind is released. Return her to wherever it is she calls home."

The young woman's mind resurfaced in a flash and she looked around briefly, remembering, but not quite recollecting the entire events that had just taken place. She avoided Duasha, but rushed to Videl, helping her stand. Using her strength and energy, the warrior gingerly held Videl and lifted off from the ground. 

The last thing Videl saw were the gleaming red eyes of the fighter who took her sister's life, killed and stole many of her own, and dishonored her warrior soul by not slaying her. 

*end flashback*

For any geography buffs, it's called lava when it hits air, when underground, it is molten rock. Also, the Great Lava Pits of Pandova sounded much better than the Great Molten Rock Pits, or the Great Volcanic Emissions Pits. 


	20. You Want Me To Do What?

A/N – heh heh... wait till you see what I have Gohan doing in this chapter... :evil laugh:

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 20 – You Want Me To Do What?

Gohan watched Videl closely as she told her story. For all their differences, they had many more similarities. 

He nodded, "So then after your battle, you returned home?"

"Yes. My wounds were treated, and I am still healing. The fight was nearly three months ago, and during my rest, I thought of you, Gohan," she said his name fondly, "I thought, 'I wonder what Gohan would do.' Do you know what that means for me to think that of a male?"

A befuddled look crossed his face as he shook his head no. 

"Well, you will find out some day." 

An awkward silence fell between the two. 

Videl cleared her throat and Gohan looked at her. 

She gave him a sheepish look as she continued, "Um, one thing about the people of Pandova... Men aren't considered equal to women. In other words, men are the slaves and weaker ones and women are the warriors and breadwinners. There have been no men in fighting competitions or high ranking positions. It's... it has a lot to do with our history."

His look was unreadable, but she could feel his apprehension, "Our foremothers were tired of being suppressed by their husbands and decided to take things into their own hands. Mostly single women and widows left with their children and founded Pandova. In an ancient language, it means 'freedom.' That is all I can say."

Gohan nodded as he took in the information, "So am I going to be rejected as a male fighter?"

"Well... yes. As a _male fighter, that is," she finished quietly._

"Uh.... I don't think I like where this is going," he said uneasily.

"It'll be just for a little while. Please Gohan, we need you," she pleaded.

It was the look in her eyes, something he couldn't ignore. Or resist. 

"Videl, I already agreed to help you. I'll do it under any condition," he said solemnly.  

"Well... The condition is that you have to dress as a woman." 

Gohan sweatdropped. 

"A woman," he asked skeptically.

She answered affirmative, "But with your outfit, I think all you would need are some eyelashes, and a little chest booster. The orange piece is loose enough that it would cover the natural feminine features, and we can just say that this is what you always wear."

She gave him a full body look, "Of course, something long-sleeved will cover those muscles. They are a little too large for a woman, the shoulders a little too square. But all in all, Gohan, I think you'd make a lovely woman."

He fell over anime style. 


	21. They Call Me Gold Fighter

A/N – I hope this image of Gohan isn't too disturbing. ;)

Changing Faces

Part 2 – The Choices They Make

Chapter 21 – They Call Me Gold Fighter

"Princess, are you sure he will pass as a female?" Videl's attendant asked.

It was obvious to Gohan that the woman was much older than her. Perhaps she had been a governess to a younger Videl. She wore a gray long-sleeved tunic over loose blue pants. They were gathered at the back of her ankles into small black shoes. A brown belt tied at her waist, showing a lithe figure. She may have been older, but she still possessed her younger body.

She had been introduced to Gohan as Malena. 

"Of course he will," she said, but kept her doubt inside, "There, finished. Well, what do you think Malena?"

She stepped back and scanned Gohan's tall figure.

He still wore the orange gi, blue belt and shoes, but they had replaced the short-sleeved shirt with a long-sleeved one, a little darker blue. Underneath the shirt was a sleeveless chemise of Videl's, stuffed with water filled sacs. Malena had sewn the sacs to the shirt, taking great care not to puncture the thick synthetic bag. 

Gohan's own idea was to add a pair of boxers under the gi, to give the appearance of hips, and even tied the belt just a bit tighter than usual. Malena also added some fake eyelashes to his skimpy male lashes. She claimed the glue would hold for weeks, under wash, wear, and battle. 

Or so they hoped.

But altogether, his appearance gave the feminine first impression. It would have to do.

"Well... I guess... He sort of looks like... a woman," she faltered, almost taken with laughter. 

He sweatdropped again. 

"Alright then, Gohan... or shall I say Gohana?" She smiled.

"Gohana? At least it's similar to my real name," he muttered with a depressed look, "I feel ridiculous."

"Oh don't be so down about it," she pepped, "It will only be for a short time. After you kill the Fire Dragon, you may leave."

Malena cleared her throat, bringing attention to herself, "Princess, I do not mean to question you, but are you sure _he will be powerful enough to defeat the Dragon?"_

"Of course. I've felt his power. Gohan can raise his power level to heights not one of us has ever seen before. In fact, why don't you show us, Gohan," she encouraged.

"Huh?"

"Yes," Malena agreed, "I would like to see your power."

"Uh... okay," a serious look came over his visage, and he moved to that all too familiar power up stance. 

He paused at the brink of Super Saiyan and glanced at Videl. She nodded once.

_They want to see my full__ power? Well... they asked for it._

The clear aura around him turned gold as Gohan raised his power level higher and higher. He kept his teal eyes from the frightened faces of the five other occupants of the ship. The gold hair swept back and forth in the energy that radiated from him. 

Finally, the threshold of his power was reached, and he backed off as quickly as he had ascended. 

All five had fallen from their feet and stared at him with a new wonder and amazement. Perhaps respect was among the emotions fleeting across their faces. But one sentiment was clearly visible: understanding in Videl's motives. 


	22. Arrival

A/N – almost 3 pages this time, sorry for the waits. Just a warning, after tomorrow, I might not be updating till next week, Monday or Tuesday. Sorry for those waits too

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 22 – Arrival 

"So it is true," one warrior broke the stunned silence, "Men can be as powerful as women."

(a/n – ah, the irony of that last statement.)

"Yes," Gohan affirmed, "On Earth, men and women are treated equally."

Malena spoke, "We should not let the cultures of different planets interfere with our beliefs."

All nodded but Videl, who still watched his muscular form with approval. Perhaps even admiration. 

"What would you call someone with... so much power," Malena asked.

Gohan stuttered. He had to choose the name carefully, as to not reveal Videl's secret. She saw none of his indecision, so he would tell her later.

"Well, we call this... the Golden Transformation. They call me the Gold Fighter in the town I attended high school in," he explained, somewhat relieved.

All the warriors repeated the title in awe; they had never felt such raw energy, it was like a fantasy come true. 

To Videl, it was a dream. A real dream.

An urgent beeping interrupted the reverie and a warrior turned to the consol. 

"Princess, we will arrive in the planet's orbit in approximately one click."

She smiled, "Gohan, you will soon see the place where I grew up, and the family I remember from my beginning," her face hardened, "You must not show such a great power to anyone on Pandova, unless it is of the utmost necessity."

Videl stepped close to him and spoke softly, "If anyone were to find out that you are a male, and that I have collaborated with you, the punishment would be death."

Gohan stepped down on the landing gear. He was immediately blinded by the bright sun lighting Pandova's skies. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he proceeded down the ramp and stopped just behind Videl. Distant mountains had no blanket of greenery or apparent wildlife; they were simply rock. Hills and declines washed over the open plane between the ship and the mountain, where pale brown grasses swayed in the faint breeze.

On the right side, Gohan abruptly noticed they were face to face with a very large, sheer rock wall that ascended almost forty meters. He also realized the wave-like hill pattern were houses and buildings in a large valley. 

_They live in the rocks! How curious! Gohan thought with that wide-eyed look he gives. _

"Welcome to Pandova, Gohana," Videl said warmly. 

Four chis approached the ship. One embraced Videl protectively.

"My daughter, it is so good to see you alive," her voice sounded aged, and her face revealed wrinkles of worry and time.

"Mother," she pulled back and turned to Gohan, "I would like you to meet Gohana. She will be assisting us in our war. She is very powerful. Gohana, this is my mother, Queen Matiko."

"Pleased to meet you. I have heard much of you from Videl," he said warmly.

"Videl..." her mother began hesitantly, but changed her tone instantly, "You two must be hungry and tired from your trip. Potondo, show Gohana her room."

"Go on, Gohana, I will meet you later," Videl said.

Potondo lead Gohan into an opening in the stone wall of what appeared to him as a castle or fortress. He noticed other Pandovans, mostly male, but none had a tail, except females. 

_Now that is odd. Videl didn't say that the guys didn't have tails. Are they Saiyans?_

"It is a great pleasure to serve you, Mistress," Potondo said.

Gohan also took note that his guide was male, and he also had no tail. Potondo was dressed in reserved clothes, drab in color, and his hair was short.

"Your room," he opened the door for Gohan.

He entered and surveyed the surroundings. The room was rectangular in shape, seven meters by five meters, the ceiling low at two and a half meters. (In calculating the meter vs feet, I realized that I had no real idea of how to convert the two. I think it's three feet for almost one meter. More like I hope it is...) The door opened on the right rear of the room. 

On the left side was two chairs and a desk, and further down was a bed, or rather a pallet. Gohan assumed it was comfortable as it was similar to the bed in his apartment, but his was somewhat smaller. The right side housed a metal wardrobe, a door he assumed led to a washroom, and a stand with a light. The far wall encased a window and open curtain. 

"Hmm... quaint," he smirked.

Potondo motioned for him to follow. They entered the door that Gohan had correctly assumed was the washroom. 

"A bath, mistress," he asked. 

Gohan looked around blankly.

"Mistress? Shall I draw you a bath," he asked again.

"Oh! Sure, that sounds good," he finally said. _Damn, I almost missed that one. Gotta be more careful._

The servant filled the generous tub with steaming water and prepared bathing items, after which, he left Gohan to himself. The half-saiyan took a long relaxing bath. He climbed out of the tub and toweled himself off. He began dressing when a mirror caught his eye. Gohan finished dressing and peered at his reflection.

_I think I'll let my hair grow out. That might appear more feminine... Okay, that's it. I refuse to look in another mirror while I'm on this planet._

He heard someone from the other room call his name. His real name.


	23. Angel In My Eyes

A/N – If you notice Gohan being a bit more... shall we say, _forward with the lady, you're correct. He is about 21 years old now and it's about time he got some. Anyway, I won't go into some tirade about me being the author and stuff cause I hate that. I think everyone knows their rights so I ain't gonna repeat 'em. By the way, this **will not**__ be a lemon, although there is a yellow skittle in the beginning of the next chapter. I wanted to keep the story clean enough for most readers. _

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 23 – Angel In My Eyes

"Hey Videl," he said, stepping from the washroom.

"Gohan," she smiled warmly, "You're lucky I convinced my mother that you only wore that gi."

Her outfit had changed dramatically. A long pale blue gown embraced her curves. It was strapless and a slit ran up the center to her mid thigh. Two gold metal straps criss-crossed her chest. The dress material shimmered in the sunlight from the window, and it almost appeared translucent. Her hair was parted to the right, two long strands hung beside her cheeks, and the long raven tresses were swept in a bun held by gold metal bands. The most noticeable accessory Videl wore was the necklace of gold with a yellow gem pendant. Inlaid beside the yellow gem were white diamonds that stretched out like rays of light. 

_Like a sun, he thought abstractly, __Kami__, she looks like an angel._

Videl flushed at Gohan's scrutiny. For a reason she blamed on being half human, she had wanted to impress him with her looks. It had seemed to work. 

_I know for sure now, she reflected, __I am attracted to him. What a dilemma. _

The heat that filled the air caused both to blush momentarily. Videl recovered first.

"We will be having a dinner in about an hour. Until then," she removed a folded map from the desk, "I will show you where exactly we will be fighting."

They spent some time looking over the map. Gohan memorized the passages to and from the revered Pandovan Lava Pits. Small writing inscribed a certain passage and both noticed at the same time. They both leaned closer at the same time. And both realized their closeness at the same time. 

With fate aligned perfectly, Gohan closed the distance between their lips. 

But it was not to be. Yet.

Videl turned to her left at the last second.

"It's a little warm in here. Don't you agree, Gohan," she said shakily.

He caught himself with his right hand and sighed, "Sure. It's a little warm." _A little hot, if I might say so._

She faced his window, about a meter from the opening in the stone. A soft breeze whistled in and the open curtains ruffled gently. 

"Come here, Gohan, I want to show you something," she said softly.

He obeyed and approached her back, standing within his arm's reach. 

"That," she pointed with her right arm out the window, "Is Laku Nori, the mountain in which the Lava Pits are located."

The said mountain was on the other side of the valley. Gohan moved closer and followed the direction which her arm was pointing. 

"Right," he answered. 

His breath touched her shoulder and a jolt ran through Videl's body. 

Gohan caught the reaction. Now it was time.


	24. The Half Circle

A/N – looks like I'm stuck here for the weekend. If anyone has ever lived on an air force base, they know there's not much to do on one. Thank you for the metric conversion. They never taught us metric in school. One of those backwoods one room school houses. Heh, just kidding. I am from the back woods though...

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 24 – The Half Circle

Gohan slid his right hand down Videl's arm and lowered it. Softly, he kissed her shoulder, moving up her neck and to her chin. His left hand slid around her waist and pulled her close to his body. The heat grew as their bodies met, even clothed. 

"Gohan," she breathed, "That is rather unbecoming of a woman."

He paused between his kisses, "What is?"

"This," she moved her hands down his hips and he got the idea. 

"Well," he replied huskily, "That's because I'm not a woman."

The author pans out the window and we see Videl pull the curtain closed. Just use your imagination. Someday I will write a lemon fic for you older readers. Until then, we'll have to be satisfied just reading others. ;) Anyway, we later rejoin the couple...

Their climax had passed and Gohan was gently kissing Videl's glistening shoulder. He reached her neck. 

Hard instinct kicked in as he licked the back of her neck. She was gently kneading his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. He found the right spot.

Videl's body tensed against his as Gohan sank his teeth into her neck. Neither had expected the act and neither were prepared for the consequences. 

Chi Chi had explained the process of bonding to Gohan when he was of an appropriate age, but the difference was Chi Chi was completely human and Videl was only half human. Goku had described the feelings and emotions to his wife, but she could not feel the same. She only knew pain, but the process was still completed. 

Wild and raw emotion kicked in Videl's body and she fought for control. Tears flowed down her cheeks from the pain and the new feelings that overtook her body. Her virginity stolen, her innocence gone, she left the world of childhood and adolescence behind and embarked on the journey of adulthood. 

She blindly reached for Gohan to hold her and he complied, licking the wound with his tongue. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening, or what was supposed to happen, but he did know it was an immeasurably exotic passage through passion and pain.

Finally, Videl slumped in Gohan's arms and the bleeding subsided. He looked at her expectantly, but she merely stared back blankly. 

_Was I wrong, he questioned._

"Don't be regretful, Gohan," she murmured, "I understand what you did, but I'm not sure you understand what this means."

She rose and he moved from on top of her. 

"I must get ready for dinner, again. I suggest you do the same," she said, pulling her dress over her head and securing the metal clasps, "I will return in ten minutes."

She left without another word. 


	25. Would Love Prevail

A/N – :lifts shot glass: Here's to all of my fellow Soldiers and Airmen fighting in Afghanistan, that they may kill, maim, and take prisoner as many of those terrorist bastards as they can. Here's to peace and love, may it prevail in this time of war and sadness. Remember that yesterday is history, tomorrow is the future, and today is a gift. :slams the shot: Happy Memorial Day, all. 

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 25 – Would Love Prevail

Videl padded down the hall to her room. Upon entering the chamber, she slammed the door shut, fell to her knees, and cried her heart out. Sniffles turned to sobs, and sobs became great heaves of tears and air for her starved lungs. She fell again to a heap; she pulled her hair down and cried into it, clumping the strands together with moisture. 

Finally, when she thought she could cry no more, Videl sat up. 

_This is pathetic. What a warrior I am. Crying over something... that a... a woman wonders over... until... fresh tears streamed down her puffy eyes and red cheeks. _

_I've got to stop crying. My personal distress is mine alone, and my people need me._

She rose and strode to her vanity and peered at the image staring back, "Look at you. Stop your nonsense. Do you realize what something like this means?" She turned to view the bite mark, "This is your damnation as crown princess. He is simply a man." 

Her face ran long, _but he makes me feel so good inside, like I'm complete when he is near._

"Complete? You are complete. A complete... mess. Look, your hair is a disaster; your cheeks are red and puffy. Fix yourself up, now," she commanded. 

Following her own order, Videl combed her hair. She gathered half the amount from her head and pulled it into a tight bun, secured with gold clasps, the rest stayed down, covering the fresh wound like an embarrassing blemish. She rearranged her bangs to their original place. A warm washcloth returned her cried cheeks to their normal healthy color. She peered at her reflection once more.

_But I love him._

"I know. I do too," she replied with a defeated sigh. 

At dinner, Gohan joined the royal family in his orange gi. Queen Matiko offered him a change of clothing, but he politely refused. There was no discussion of the ensuing battle between Gohan and the Ruani, only of past sparring matches held for entertainment, or significant honor duals between noble families. 

_All seems to be going well with this female ruse. If only Videl would look at me, I feel so terrible about presuming her feelings reflected mine. _

Videl, unbeknownst to Gohan, could not stop thinking about what had happened earlier. 

_Gohan, I can sense your distress, her eyes caught his in a fleeting glance, __Please be patient; I cannot yet decide my position in this matter as it involves everything I have ever wanted. Or loved._


	26. Attack Plan, First Part

A/N – Thank you to all the readers who have been reading this fic faithfully, and to those who are here for the first time. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, and rest assured, I will finish this fic eventually. It's 43 pages in Word, and now 26 chapters. I love detail, so detail will elongate the fic (just like I'm elongating my notes) Thank you, again.

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 26 – Attack Plan, First Part

Dinner ended without consequence, and the trio including Videl, Gohan, and Queen Matiko decided to meet early the next morning to determine Gohan's strategy in defeating the Ruani. 

As promised, the royal family and Gohan met in a small secure chamber deep inside the mountain fortress. Lamps burned in each corner and on a simple wooden six-sided chandelier, shedding light on the dreary room. A large table sat in the center of the room, covered with maps, and six chairs were spaced evenly around the walls. There were no other decorations.

After Gohan reassessed the topographical maps of the caverns, they discussed stratagem.

"We could just all out attack," Videl said outright.

A shocked look crossed her mother's face, "I hardly think that a head on approach is a wise maneuver, considering the predicament it has placed you in before."

Chastised, Videl lowered her head slightly, accepting the reprimand. 

Silence.

Javera, the third daughter of Matiko, spoke in her soft voice, "Perhaps we could reverse the trickery the Ruani use."

"What do you mean," Matiko asked, encouraging the teen.

"Well," she hesitated, unsure of how to devise a plan using trickery when all her life she had been trained in honor, "They always seem to hit us with our back turned. They know we would not expect that, since it is dishonorable and goes against our beliefs."

"Yes, I see what you mean," Videl said with bright eyes, "Give them a taste of their own medicine."

"Oh I don't like where this is going," Matiko muttered, "What do you think of it, Gohana?"

 "I think...," he chose his words carefully, "That if the situation involved the vices of the good for the universe versus a threat to humanity, then everything possible should be done to stop it." Satisfied, he sat back to the stunned face of Videl.

_He chooses to fight evil, at any cost, in any way. He is indeed a great warrior. She reflected._

"Very well said, Gohana. I understand now," Matiko said, clasping her hands in front of her, "But what kind of plan will we use?"

"I have an idea," Antella said.

It was the first time Gohan had heard the youngest speak. All looked at her expectantly. She smiled at them; her plan was so simple, yet extraordinarily complicated. 

"Why don't we ask them to fight an honor dual," she said, "And stake the bet on the planet."


	27. Attack Plan, Second Part

A/N – sorry for the long wait, I've been a very busy airman, not to mention all the people that want to come play my gamecube. :p anyway, I'll try my hardest to update again by Wednesday. Again, sorry for the lack of update.

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 27 – Attack Plan, Second Part

"That's crazy," Matiko shouted, "Not an honor dual. First of all, only born Pandovans can compete in honor duals, secondly, what would happen if the competitor dies? The whole planet would be razed by their dragon, which is due to hatch any day now."

Her eyes flashed and Gohan saw where Videl's temper came from. Their temperament was akin to the heat of the revered Pandovan Lava Pits. 

"Mother," Javera interrupted, "Neither Gohana nor a Ruani is a born Pandovan, so that rule is void."

"What if she is defeated?" the queen protested. She could see that she was losing. 

"Mother, since I have fought a Ruani, I have a handle on their power, strength, and fighting tactics. I have also seen Gohana train and I have seen her power. I truly believe she can defeat them and win the dual."

"What then? What would make them leave? We know they have no honor, so what would make us believe they would hold up their side," Matiko asked.  

"We have to destroy the dragon," Javera said, "It is their only reason for being on this planet."

"Yes, and the mind controlling machine," Antella added.

"Maybe that should be our side of the wager," Javera said.

"No," Videl sighed, "They would not agree to that. They are cunning; we must give them that credit. If they think there will be a way to weasel out of the repercussions of losing, they will take it. I say we keep the ante at the planet."

Matiko's head fell. "You can't be serious about this plan."

No one said anything for the next few minutes.

Antella was the voice of reason, "Mother, I have not been on this planet as long as you or anyone here, but I love my home more than my life. If we do not do something, anything, then all we have worked for, all our ancestors had stood for, will be gone. Really, we are taking no risk. If we win, the planet is ours, if we lose, well, it wouldn't be any different if we did nothing and were killed by the dragon."

Gohan smirked. _That girl is smart._

Matiko was conquered, "Very well. We will go with the plan. Gohana, you will fight a Ruani of their choosing, in an honor dual for the fate of the planet. Our future is in your hands, dear warrior."

"Strong and capable hands they are, Mother. Gohana will do fine," Videl praised with a proud gleam in her eyes. 

_Man, one minute she's ignoring me, the next she praises me. He sighed to himself, __This girl stuff is so complicated. _

Javera cleared her throat, "One more detail. How shall we bring this challenge to the Ruani?"

A few more moments of silence, until once again, Antella broke the quiet.

"I will go."

"Over my dead body," Matiko argued, "I have lost one daughter already, I do not plan on loosing another."

"Please Mother, if you don't allow me I will go without your permission," she spat back.

"You would defy me," the queen uttered coldly. 

The ice was enough to hush the youngest, but she was not held down. One bright step left her out the door. Gohan sensed her chi as it gained distance between them and the youngster. 

"She's got your temper, mother. And she has your determination," Javera sighed.

"Yes, but she lacks in discipline. Something that was probably an example," Matiko eyes flickered to Videl.

The only response to the accusation was a momentary furrow of the raven haired warrior's brows. 

_I sense some dissuasion here... Gohan thought._

"I believe in her. We all should," Videl said evenly and confidently, "Antella has shown nothing but improvement in her combat classes and studies. She deserves a chance to help the cause. You heard her speech. She would give her life for this planet just as you, or I, or anyone else here."

"Very well. We will wait for her return," Matiko said as she rose and left the war room.

"Come Gohana, I will take you to your room," Videl said, not even glancing at Gohan as she walked by him to the door.

Antella returned that evening, unharmed and bearing news. She waited until her sisters, mother, and Gohan had assembled. 

"The Ruani have accepted the challenge," she said, being someone of few words, "The fight will be held on the next Night of No Moon."

"That's in two days!" Videl exclaimed.

"Yes indeed," Matiko chimed, "Where will they have Gohana battle?"

"The Lava Pits," she answered.

"The Lava Pits," Matiko muttered, "What an insult, fighting on our hallowed grounds."

"And that dragon is due to hatch any day now," Javera added. 

"I'm not going back there," Antella said hotly, "The Ruani I spoke to was Duasha. He will be fighting Gohana, in the Lava Pits, on the Night of No Moon."

"Of course. We are the honorable ones, we shall fight where asked to." The Queen turned to Gohan, "Now Gohana, I'm sure you want to train or rest before the fight. I will meet with you in the court room at noon tomorrow. I have some things to give you before your dual."


	28. Midnight Reflection

A/N – okay, to answer a few questions...

#1 – vsd2oc – to answer your question of would it be a dishonor if Gohan was supposed to be a chick? If Gohan was a born Pandovan, yes it would and he would be put to trial and death. Since Videl brought Gohan to the planet, his honor is her responsibility, therefore, it is her dishonor more than his. Even more so since it was her idea to pretend him being a woman.

#2 – jetforce – yes, I am a female. And ahh, the freedom of the pen. 

#3 – Saturn-hime – to answer your question would give away some of the suspense, but let me see... okay, the next two chapters (this one included) should shed some light on the darkness. And I'll say that Gohan being revealed as a man is not a matter of if, but when. 

There, I hope I've answered the questions to your satisfaction without revealed the entire plot. J

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 28 – Midnight Reflection

Darkness engulfed the Pandovan capitol and the day life died down for the night. The dusty streets gave an image of an antiquated market, especially with vendors and street bazaar lining the avenues of the main city. Thousands of people lived in the closest city to the monstrous stone fortress that the Royal Family called home. 

Videl readjusted the waistline of her fighting uniform. The black bodice needed no turning; its light material conformed to her curves like a second skin. She stood outside the castle and viewed the sliver of moon in the night sky. The glow was orange in tint, due to the materials composing the moon's surface. A warm tingle ran up her spine as the effects of the moonlight mingled with her fresh bond wound. 

She sighed. _What a predicament. _

She started a slow pace, meandering down a path dividing a great expanse of brown grasses called Bituta. Videl neared a fence enclosing stones arranged in rows. A graveyard, of great warriors, and royalty. 

Faint moonlight lit her path as she made her way across the place of honor and final resting. Close to the back, was a single white stone, marking the grave of Celessa. 

_I won't fail you, dear sister. Words echoed across time and into Videl's mind. The words uttered by her elder sister, before leaving to fight the menace plaguing her people. _

"You didn't fail, Celessa. You were defeated," Videl said quietly. 

One in the same, but no. "To fail is to give up. To be defeated is to die trying. One who dies honorably in battle will never die, in memory," Videl quoted an ancient poet. 

"But... Your honor isn't why I'm here. I wanted to be just like you Celessa. Now, I am. I'm the crown princess. I'm a solid leader. I am not perfect, but neither were you. I am a strong fighter, like you."

She knelt by the gravesite. The soil was still loose from the funeral, just as the wounds were still fresh of loosing someone who was loved very much. Videl traced the inlaid name and family symbol on the stone with her finger. 

_Remember Kode? I do, Videl thought, __He was your lover. She giggled gently, __But... like all good things must come to an end, so did what you had with him. You never forgave mother, either. _

_It is in our Saiyan blood, to bond, to mate, to make children... But what comes with that bond? So many new feelings have been awakened.  Just looking at Gohan now sends shivers down my spine. I haven't even completed the bond, and yet I feel so much for him. My body aches for him, but my mind screams of my duties. _

Her head fell and a single tear flickered down her face. It slipped from her cheek to the dry ground, shading it darker than the soil surrounding it. The mark faded quickly as the thirsty soil soaked the moisture. 

_Is that what you were? Just a drop in a flood of sad and lonely people? I... I don't want that. But what of my royal blood? If I were just a peasant, or storekeeper, there would be no question. No, then I never would have met Gohan in the first place.  _

The light around her brightened as the sky lit in a glorious opening show. The heavens faded from dark to light in red dazzling colors. Videl faced the rising sun.

_It is time. To face my destiny. "My path seems to split down there," she looked toward the mount Laku Nori, Lady Fire, "I will be a princess or a rebel. My decision. My fate."_


	29. Gohan's Bumpy Road

A/N – okay, it's Gohan's turn to ponder his inner feelings. Yes, this may be a little boring, but there is a key point hidden somewhere in this chapter. No, it's not the man-bashing remarks. (I'm just kidding, guys, I don't hate men) anyway, the next chapters will have the best part of Dragonball- fighting. Oh, and some Gohan/Videl stuff too. 

Changing Faces

  
Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 29 – Gohan's Bumpy Road

Misty morning rays shown through the thin curtains of Gohan's room. He could see dust particles in the light and reflexively sneezed. He stretched the sleepy stiffness out of his muscles and yawned. Pulling his covers away, he shuffled to the window, and tugged the curtain back. The bright red sun temporarily blinded his eyes and he rubbed them.

"Man, Videl wasn't kidding about Pandova being closer to the sun," he muttered. 

A soft breeze had started (induced by the tightening thermal gradient from radiation warming. What? I'm a weatherwoman ;) blowing cool air at his face. Gohan took the time to observe the bustling morning din of the outdoor marketplace. Further in the distance was what appeared to be a spaceport. He watched a ship similar to Videl's take off, rising in a huge cloud of dust. 

_Interesting... hmm, he thought. __I wonder if I can sense the dragon's power..._

Gohan stretched out his mind, exploring in the direction of the mountain Laku Nori. Along the way were several lower-powered (let's say... 2000-5000) beings. He swept across the mountain twice, but only picked up a few darker powers, larger and more evil. 

_Either the dragon is one, or they're Ruani._

Then, he noticed Videl wearily making her way up a path to the stone fortress entrance. He thought about calling out to her, but decided against it.

_I still don't know if she's angry with me or not. Women are so frustrating sometimes. Man, I thought Mom was crazy with mood swings, but Videl is just as bad. I wonder if Dad ever wondered about women like this. _

_Maybe women aren't meant to be understood. (now that's not anything new)_

He absently rubbed his neck where a completed mark should have been. 

_It wasn't just hormones that made me mark her. I love her. I know I do. I just have... to tell her._

He looked down where Videl should have been, but she wasn't there. It was as if she had just disappeared. In a moment of panic, Gohan searched for her chi and found it, somewhere inside the castle. 

"I have to find her," he stated out loud.

The door knocked.

"Uh, yes?"

"Gohana, are you ready," a younger voice asked, "I thought you could join us for morning meditation."

It was Antella. 

_Great! Maybe Videl sent her to get me, "Sure, that sounds fine."_

A short while later found Gohan with Antella, Javera, and Tatalia, Matiko's fourth daughter. There was no sign of Videl.

The four sat in a circle and were silent. 

_That's it, I give up. I am done thinking about Videl for now. I'll never understand her. _

_So now what? How did I get here? That sounds like a good one. Let's see... wow, this all really started three years ago when Videl... found me. Why me? _

_Because she is your life mate, another voice spoke._

_STOP THINKING ABOUT VIDEL! _

_But you can't, she is why you are here. You came here to help her._

_So I did. I wanted to help her, she is my friend. It would have been different three years ago, I might have refused her request at first._

Gohan's mind trailed back to one of the more interesting and ongoing discussions he had had with his mother.

_So is it fate, or decision? Videl found me, which was an act of fate. But then I decided to help her, and by coming here, I've changed my destiny.  _

He pondered the matter for a time, juggling each idea and weighing the sides. Finally, it clicked. 

_Fate gives us the choices, we make the decisions. Then from that decision come more choices and we start all over again. Fate intervenes from time to time, just to mess with our heads._

_What a theory, Mom will love it. _

The three girls looked expectantly at Gohan.

"Gohana, you may go, if you wish," Javera said quietly, as to not disturb his concentration.

"Thank you for allowing me to join you," he replied politely and excused himself, retiring to his room again.


	30. The Necklace Decree

A/N – once again, my apologies for a late update. You see, I've come upon a complication: I can't decide how to get from here to the end. Just a warning, unless a spark of genius zaps me one of these nights, it might be a while till the next update. But don't worry; I couldn't possibly lose it so close to the end of a story. 

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 30 – The Necklace Decree

The sun was burning overhead, and Gohan reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow. The trek to the courtroom was not a long distance, but for the Chikyuu-jin (sorry if it's spelled wrong, sounds better than Earthling), who was not accustomed to such heat, the trip was arduous. It was noon, and time for Gohan to meet with Queen Matiko. 

Upon arrival, his first impression of the courtroom was one of awe. The hugeness of the cavern represented the queen's authority and vast power. Gohan momentarily pictured Videl seated on the generous throne chair, with a matching one beside it for him. 

It was then that a particular thought occurred to him. The culture of the Pandovans would never allow a man to join their queen at the throne. The royal daughters never even knew their fathers. 

_How selfish of me, he thought, suddenly disgusted with himself, __How could I have asked her to choose between her people and me? _

A procession of noblewomen and the royal family began. They entered in order of their seats, with Matiko entering last. In her hands she held an orange bandana, similar to Videl's. Gohan carefully watched Videl. She glanced at him; the look was indecipherable to the half-Saiyan. 

_Gohan, she plaintively thought._

"Welcome to the Royal Courtroom of Pandova, Gohana. We have gathered to honor your bravery and courage," Matiko began, "And as Queen Mother of Pandova, I present this belt to you."

She approached Gohan and tied the bandana around his waist, completing a perfect knot in front. She stepped back and the room erupted in applause. The clapping echoed around the room and took some time to die down. 

"You are now an honorary member of Pandova Fighting Elite, and we respect your courage to undertake this mission of utmost importance. I speak for the entire populous: Thank you, Gohana," Matiko finished. 

Again, the clapping roared. Gohan smiled as he compared his belt to Videl's. They were exact. Videl silently mouthed to him to turn and face the courtroom. He did. It was then that he noticed a necklace similar to the one Videl had given him years earlier. He then became aware of many other women who wore the necklace. 

_Strange...__ Now that I think about it, Videl is about the only one here who isn't wearing that necklace. Oh I have so many questions! (A/N - poor Gohan! He can't get a break)_

The day passed quickly for Gohan, and at dinner, he surprised the Pandovans by keeping up with their appetites. Little did they know that he also had a Saiyan stomach. While there, he managed to ask what the meaning of the necklace was without being rude.

Javera was obliged to reveal the mystery. She rested her knife on the table and gave Gohan her attention.

"That is an acceptable question, Gohana. The necklace itself has no real meaning; it is the gem that is special, called the Gem of Pandova. First, I must explain to you about bonding. It is an act that ties a woman and a man for eternity. It is also forbidden here on Pandova. When a person bonds, there is a change in their body chemistry. The gem releases chemicals through skin contact that breakdown the muscles and organs. The person slowly dies," she ended somberly. 

"Are necklaces required," Gohan asked, concerned for Videl.

"No, but if you do not wear one for consecutive days or weeks, you are brought to trial and forced to wear it. The gem will glow as the chemicals react with your cells. It is a terrible way to die, indeed. But I guess some are willing to pay the price."

_Now this is a precarious turn of events. If Videl's mark is revealed, she will be put to death, Gohan thought with a tremor of fear. He could remember feeling that hopeless before as he had watched his father, mentor, and friends die at the hands of evil. The same ache pounded in his heart, the butterflies tickled his belly, and a sick feeling crept up his throat. _

"What have I done?" He pondered silently. 

He remained for a short time, listening to Pandovan talk of government and politics, but excused himself as he had lost his appetite. 


	31. Cavern of Death

A/N – good news! Good news! –quote Rosco P Coltrane- I've finally figurd out how to get from here to there, just gotta write it. So, updates will be more regular as I write out the scenes from my head. Thank you to the reviewers, I have over 60 reviews now. I had to count on my hands and toes three times! Anyway, thank you for voicing your opinions, they mean a lot to me. 

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 31 – Cavern of Death 

The dinner ended, and it was nearly midnight. Gohan still hadn't talked to Videl, and he doubted he would until after the fight. 

_I must remain focused. I cannot allow this to distract me, he repeated to himself._

A large procession marched across the plane between the fortress and mount Laku Nori. From there, Gohan followed Queen Matiko down the labyrinth of tunnels to the main lava pits.

The heat rose dramatically as they neared a large underground fissure. A warm red glow emulated up the blackened rock walls, and there were no other light fixtures. 

The room itself was as large and grand as the courtroom, yet completely Spartan and undecorated. There was a primitive ambiance about the cavern. Gohan could imagine uncivilized beings wondering about the red glowing sea at the bottom of the fissure, amazed at the warmth the melted stones that were so far below could provide. He smiled fondly; there was also a comfortable atmosphere surrounding the entrance and room, despite the sulfurous smell that pervaded his nostrils. 

Along with the primitive aire of the room came a more somber note, as Gohan recalled the history he had been told of the cavern. Early executions had been held there, where the prisoner was tied in shackles of metal and dropped into the boiling rock. When slave revolts occurred, the unruly servants were corralled into the caverns and mass slaughtered by the hundreds. One could almost hear the voices screaming and crying as they realized they were beyond the point of no return. A sick sense of dread welled up in his throat.

He shook the feeling off.

Several beings entered on the other side of the cavern. Gohan watched them enter through a small and unnoticeable crack in the wall, most likely being the entrance they originally took to plant the dragon seed. They all paused about ten meters from the edge of the pit. One stepped forward. 

Gohan turned to face Videl. He waved her closer, "Videl, in case I don't make it out alive..."  
  


"Gohan," she whispered his name, "Don't think like that. I believe in you. We all do. Now if the dragon hatches before you defeat the warrior, I'll take over that fight and you deal with the dragon."

Both hoped it wouldn't come to that, but they knew things could happen that were beyond their control. Gohan faced his opponent. A whisper from behind confirmed it was Duasha. 

"Kick his ass," Videl spat, "And watch his claws."

Duasha hovered near the center of the pits. Gohan met him halfway. 

"I am the Great Duasha, leader of the Ruani," he proudly stated, then added with contempt, "Who are you?"

"My name is.. Gohana," he said evenly, "We will fight for the fate of the planet. If you lose, you must agree to leave."

He sniggered, "Whatever you want. Now let's get this over with so I can go back to tending the dragon."


	32. The Long Awaited Fight

A/N – YES!!! ff.net is back online! And I shall update with large chapters, in very quick succession. With short A/N!

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 32 – The Long Awaited Fight

Duasha attacked without warning, but Gohan was prepared for such a maneuver. He countered the attack with speed, avoiding the charging lizard with ease. The dodge didn't affect Duasha and he swung around Gohan's left, charging for a second time. Gohan once again evaded the collision. 

The cat and mouse game continued, and to the observers, no one could tell who was really winning. Duasha was doing the technical work, kicking and punching; Gohan was simply dodging, not even swinging at the lizard. 

"He must have some trick up his sleeve," Videl muttered.

At long last, Gohan's plan took a more aggressive turn as evidence of Duasha's fatigue surfaced. The lizard failed another charge and barely stopped before crashing onto the Ruani side of the cavern. With bent knees, he leaned for support and panted for oxygen. 

Gohan materialized before the Ruani, and the lizard was catapulted across the abyss, stopping midair. 

"So, you wait until I am vulnerable to attack," he sneered.

"Just like you attacked without calling start. You would do the same thing if in these shoes," Gohan shot back.

A belittling snort answered the Saiyan, "If I were in your shoes, I would run, before my little pet hatches. This planet is slag! I will see to it!"

A roar of confidence accompanied the last charge. Gohan slid back into a defensive stance. 

_If I dodge again, he'll expect that, so I will return his attack this time._

It was then that Gohan sensed a disturbance. Below his feet. Duasha noticed too. Both looked down.

Red hot magma was pooling and popping, sending glowing bits of molten rock splashing into the air. The level was no where near the two fighters, but the turmoil warranted a much larger fear. A blackened ellipse surfaced and the spattering calmed. 

"This has gone from bad to worse," Gohan exclaimed. 

With such suddenness that everyone was startled, a black blur rose from the burning red pool. Gohan vaguely heard the gasps from both sides as he surveyed the monster. It was nearly two stories tall, rather thin, and was brown, black, and red speckled. He had to assume the scales were made from the hardest substance known; how else would it survive in molten rock?

The green-scaled lizard just meters away from Gohan started chuckling. Chuckles became laughs; laughs became guffaws, until tears dropped from his red eyes. 

Once again, the dragon stunned everyone as they ducked for cover. The tall monster, realizing there was some stray burning embers on his scaly body, shook, danced, and spun, until he was clean of the hot rocks. 

Unfortunately for those not quick enough to evade, they were severely burned or worse. Cries echoed through the massive cavern, but the dragon, clean of the molten bits, observed his surroundings. 

Gohan had managed to come out unscathed, as did Duasha. The dragon seemed pleasant to any onlookers, but to be sure, they kept distance. Much distance. 

Videl looked up from an unconscious warrior to watch Gohan's next move. She remained in her kneeling position.

The dragon leaned down and scratched his snout with a stubby arm. The action was almost childlike, innocent and sweet. But then he screeched and flung his head around. One last piece of rock, hardly the size of a nickel, flew unseen through the dimly lit room. 

He saw it at the last moment; he tried to dodge the burning rock but it was too late. The red hot ember seared through fabric and burned a line across his right bicep. _Such pain! He thought through an agonized scream. _

Gohan curled over his arm, suddenly realizing the sleeve was on fire. He stifled the flames through the pain, which was nearly unbearable. He withdrew momentarily, carefully examining his injured right arm. The wound was three inches long, and almost an inch wide. The rock had actually burned away muscle and skin, leaving blackened tissue and flesh. 

Duasha was a creature of convenience, and seeing Gohan's distraction, he seized the moment. He charged full speed at the half-Saiyan.

Gohan looked up at the last second; there was no defense for lack of awareness. 


	33. Give and Take

A/N – just got the Nintendo game Pikmin, what a cool game! I love it. Controlling large amounts of little creatures who do your every bid and will.... Oh that had nothing to do with this fic. Sorry. Hey, check out this webby, it's got a lot of DBZ and DBGT pics, some .wavs and other multimedia, and if you're looking for a place to post your fanfic, the webmaster is looking for prospective posters. http://adzp.4i-surf.com

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 33 – Give and Take

The Ruani warlord fully expected to end the dual at that minute. What Duasha hadn't anticipated was the devotion of a certain female Pandova-jin to a certain male Chikyuu-jin.

She appeared in front of Gohan, slung her arm back and caught the lizard square on his snout. Sparks flew from the connection as Videl's energy had gathered in her right fist, just as Gohan had taught her. 

The Ruani flew across the length of the pits, arching slowly down. Every eye was on the lizard. Including the dragon's. The observers watched in trepidation as the dragon opened his gaping jaws to accompany the Ruani warlord. A sickening crunch was heard, and all felt Duasha's life energy slip into nothingness. 

Absolute silence. The dragon looked around innocently, then opened his mouth and belched. Very loudly. Everyone fell over anime style. (sorry, I couldn't resist it!)

After rubbing his stomach, the dragon looked around, the innocent look replaced with a hungry gleam in his eyes. 

"Gohan, you need my help," Videl said quietly.

She moved to the fighter's stance as the dragon noticed the two half-Saiyans hovering nearby. 

Gohan winced as he flexed his right digits. He was not as proud as Videl or her family, but he knew he could still beat the dragon with or without his right arm. He had defeated Cell with a broken shoulder years ago, and before that, he had taken a beating from Vegeta, a Saiyan Elite, and had survived. He also had amounts beyond his present power level.  

But it wasn't about being too proud to accept help; there was something that felt right about Videl, and he wasn't going to refuse her assistance. 

Videl cared about him. 

Gohan loved her. 

He nodded affirmative, "You take his left, I'll get the right."

A second passed and both blasted off. They circled around the dragon, and paused on either side. Confused, the dragon looked from side to side, as if trying to decide which morsel to eat first. 

Gohan stepped back and gathered energy in his left hand. 

From the other side, he heard Videl yelp. She grabbed her right hand and blew on it. 

"Be careful, this thing is hot," she shouted. 

The dragon made his decision and grabbed the young warrior in his diminutive fist. Still, the long slender fingers were inexplicably strong, and as much as Videl squirmed and kicked, she could not escape the grip. 

Videl looked up at the dragon, whose mouth was opening.

_This is it! The end of the road..._

_One last option, she thought, "GOHAAAAN!!!!!!!!" She screamed. _

"Huh?!" Looking up, he noticed Videl on her way to the dragon's stomach. 

"Kamehameha!" He hurriedly said, aiming the force at the dragon's midsection. 

The famous energy blast succeeded in releasing Videl from her doom. The dragon threw her away and faced Gohan. From his other side, Videl landed a flying side kick in the dragon's unguarded ribs. His attention switched from Gohan to the Pandovan warrior. The game of monkey (or dragon) in the middle continued, with the dragon seemingly unfazed by his indecision. 

Finally, Gohan had had enough. 

"Videl, this isn't working," he shouted to her, "We need to find his weak point."

"I know," she answered, "But where is it?"  
  


Videl scanned the dragon's length, but saw no flaw in his sturdy design. It was so aggravating to her that she could not defeat such a mindless creature. 

_We must find a strategy soon, or this will get ugly, she thought. _

Suddenly, Gohan yelled as he aimed his energy at the dragon's head. The gaping mouth closed and he took the force on his head. The smoke cleared and the dragon was unharmed, but seemed dazed. 

However, it was soon back to chasing his next victims, back and forth, neither side budging. 


	34. Ending the Masquerade

A/N – Woohoo! Almost 4 pages for this one! Hey, thank you for all the glowing reviews! If you happen to get bored or something, try some of my other fanfics. They probably aren't as good as this one, but I am proud of them nonetheless. 

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 34 – Ending the Masquerade

Antella watched from her perch behind a rock. They weren't going to win as long as no one made an aggressive move towards the dragon. She observed the dragon's fortitude as Gohan and Videl kicked him back and forth. 

"They need a plan," she whispered, "I will find this creature's weakness. It certainly isn't impatience."

The two half Saiyans paused, and Antella vaguely heard them confirm their need of a tactic. She gasped as it seemed Gohan had blown the head from the fire dragon, yet it was still there as the smoke dissipated. 

"I've got it," she shouted, jumping from her hiding place and running to the edge of the cavern, "Videl! Aim for his mouth! Make sure it's open!"

Videl's attention turned from the dragon to Antella. _Of course! Why didn't I think of that?_

The dragon thrashed about; his patience had finally worn down. He somersaulted from side to side, whipping his strong tail all around in a temper tantrum. Gohan dodged the appendage, but Videl did not.

The tail struck her back, driving the air from her lungs forcefully. She felt cracking as red filled her vision and then turned to black. 

"VIDEL!" Gohan exclaimed as he rushed to her listless form before she fell to her death. 

Gohan caught her as gently as he could, cradling her body against his. He landed on the Pandovan side of the cavern and carefully placed her next to Antella.

"Gohana... if that is your name, please listen closely," she said quietly.

His eyes betrayed her supposition; it was hard for him to lie for very long. She could sense his pure heart and that his intention was only to help his friend in her need. 

"To defeat the dragon, use that blast thing you do, while his mouth is open. That way you hit the only unprotected part of his body," she said, her brown locks hanging loose by her face. 

"Right," he said softly, "The trick is getting his mouth open in the first place."

"Let me," Videl struggled to sit up, "I will be the bait. I will lure him to be defenseless."

"Videl, no, you're injured," Gohan protested.

She would not hear it, "You risk your life for a planet that isn't yours and you expect me to sit out because I've got a little bruise? I don't think so, Mister. I won't lose you like I lost Celessa."

Antella looked back and forth between the two lovers. In the back of her mind, she hoped that no one could hear the conversation. It would be damning for both. 

"Well... alright," Gohan sighed reluctantly. If he couldn't refuse her the first time, what made him think he could do it now?

"Let's go," Videl said, taking to the air. 

Videl had been both sad and happy at the same time lately, and Antella had noticed. She knew Videl's heart was meant only for fighting, but Antella knew there had to be much more to life than that. It seemed Videl had found it. If having a male counterpart could change her sister so drastically in such a short time, what could possibly be wrong with it?  

The dragon saw the long haired warrior and floated toward her. Videl zigzagged around the creature, just out of his reach. The action distracted the dragon as Gohan waited for the right moment. 

A wave of dizziness washed over the young Saiyan. _I think I'm going into shock, he thought weakly, __I'd better do this quickly._

Gohan threw caution to the wind as he powered up to Super Saiyan. If he did not take care of the dragon then, there would be no one left to defend the planet if he passed out. Unaware that all eyes were suddenly on him, he flew strait at the dragon's head and kicked underneath his chin. The move stunned the giant beast, enough to give Gohan the advantage.

"Videl, get back," he tossed over his shoulder, not removing his eyes from the beast.  

As the dragon recovered, Gohan waited for his moment. They were at eye level with each other. The creature roared in anger and opened his jaws in an attempt to swallow the gold glowing fighter perched in front of him. Just when the observers thought all hope was lost, Gohan threw a massive energy attack down the creature's throat. 

The dragon paused and gulped, not knowing exactly what had happened. There was dead silence as everyone clipped their breath and watched in anticipation. 

"That was it," Gohan said wearily, unable to hold is power level to Super Saiyan, "I have nothing left."

Suddenly, the dragon erupted in a ball of fire, sending a shock wave through the cavern. Gohan took the most of the wave and was thrown against the roof. He lost consciousness. 

Videl watched in horror as her lover slammed into the ceiling and began a long, slow tumble to the red depths below. She took off for the edge when her mother's voice rang out.

"Videl! No, the dragon might still be there," she cried.

"Mother, I won't let him die! I love him! Gohan! I'm coming!" She screamed as she disappeared below the edge.

"..Him? You... love... him?" Venom filled her voice as she realized that everyone near her had heard her daughter's proclamation. 

Tense moments passed as eyes darted back and forth between the clearing smoke ball and the edge of the cliff. Gasps of relief flooded the cavern as the opaque haze lifted to reveal Gohan's tactic had worked. 

Slowly, Videl appeared over the edge of the fissure, with a barely conscious Gohan. She gently placed him on the ground.

"Videl...," her mother began slowly, "Tell me... Tell me now... What _exactly you said, just moments ago?"_

The gleam in her mother's eyes told her to lie and Videl saw it. Plain as day. It was time for her to reveal what the truth was. 

"I cannot live a lie, Mother," she began slowly. 

Gohan sat up and rubbed his head, "Videl... what happened...?"

"Don't speak," she hushed him.

Standing behind him, Videl removed her neckerchief. She moved around Gohan to show her back, and her bite mark. 

More gasps were heard as whispers started rising among the witnesses. Nothing could have prepared her mother, or anyone, for what happened next. 

Videl kneeled next to Gohan, wrapped her arms around him, and embraced him affectionately. Gohan, who had no real idea of what she was doing, returned the gesture. She ran her lips along his neck, sending shivers up and down his spine. 

  
Gohan gasped in surprise as her teeth sliced into his neck. His body shook as hormones rushed through his veins, slamming him back and forth between pain and pleasure. If there was a bad time for Videl to choose to complete their bond, she had picked one of the worst. He leaned forward into her arms to hide his very sudden need for her, and she pulled him close. 

A young warrior moved forward, "Princess... no! You can't!" 

Matiko stopped her, "What is done is done; there is no reversing time. They will be brought to trail and punished accordingly. Javera, Tatalia, Antella, remove the witnesses from the Lava Pits, take their names and send them home. I will brief you later," she said, staring at her feet.

Inside, Matiko's heart broke as she realized that even though 'Gohan' had saved the planet from certain doom, there was no return for Videl, who had chosen her own path, separate from her birthright and her family. 


	35. The Trial; Cloudy Passage

A/N – YEA!!!!! ff.net is finally up! Although I'm hesitant to believe that's entirely true until I see some sort of message in the home page. But anyway, Chapters coming up, and I finally decided what I would do at the end of the story... You'll see. 

Chapter 35 – The Trial; Cloudy Passage

It had been a long night for Gohan. His body felt weak and his mind was cloudy. He vaguely recalled the fight and the longer he lay there, the more he remembered the decisive battle. He sat up and looked at his right arm, where the burn had occurred. The fresh wound was still raw, and was also extremely painful. 

He leaned against the wall and observed his new surroundings. It was a small cell, carved from stone just as every other room was on Pandova, with a large silver metal door. The room was void of decoration or furniture. 

Gohan did, however, notice a bowl of water and some bandages in the corner next to him. He tore off the rest of the blackened sleeve and tossed it aside. The bandages seemed to have ointment already soaked in, so he cleaned the wound with the water, and tied the bandages over the burn. 

"At least they care about my health," he said abstractly. 

He noticed that something felt different inside of him, like there was a completely untouched side he had just opened. Gohan probed deeper into the sense, and that was when he realized it was Videl. She felt utterly calm to him, despite the fact that she had just thrown away her birthright and most likely, her life. And yet, he could feel her turmoil as she searched for her inner footing and balance.

All for him.

"I never meant for all this to happen," he said quietly, "I just wanted to help her. Why did I have to fall in love?"

Unbeknownst to Gohan, (but knownst to us) Videl was in the cell next to him. She rose quietly and began dressing. In a society of women, clothing and looks were as important as leadership and skills. (there ya go, guys, I took a hit for the women)

She pulled on the long blue skirt and fastened a longer piece of matching color over it, giving it a short train. The blue was the Pandovan royal color, representing her noble heritage, and the skirt and train stood for her tenure as princess and crown princess. 

Next, she draped a side-laced tunic over her head and pulled the strings tight. It was also blue and low cut on the front and back. At last, she added her orange waist bandana. The tunic and bandana signified her skill in battle and as a warrior. 

Finally, Videl combed her waist-long hair until it was smooth and untangled. She separated the length into three sections and braided it down almost to an inch. Then, she wrapped the braid into a coil and secured it with the neckerchief she had worn. It was a bold statement to show the symbolic bite mark; she was proud that she had fallen for a man, and she was not ashamed of the foretold weakness: the said controlling nature that man would take as he was bonded to her. 

She finished the outfit with simple sandals, no real meaning; they were just comfortable. She sighed.

"I have seen these trials," she said to herself, "They always end badly for the couple. Celessa, Mother covered your tracks, yet I know you so wished to again be with Kody. You lacked not in courage, but your stubborn devotion to your royal duties guided you away from him."

Tears streamed down her face, "Please Celessa! Give me your courage; give me strength to stand up with Gohan. I love him."

She bowed her head and sank into a meditative position. 

_Gohan, I will live with you, or I will die with you._


	36. The Trial; Acceptance

A/N – Don't have much to say for this chapter... Oh, just out of curiosity... Who could go for a Part 3 to this story? Or would that be too much?

Changing Faces

Part 2 – Choices They Make

Chapter 36 – The Trial; Acceptance 

The march from the royal fortress to the courtroom was surprisingly quiet. Thousands of Pandova-jins lined the dusty streets to watch the guilty party amble by; in hushed tones, they identified both and the crimes and good each had committed. 

A brown-haired warrior glanced at Gohan, "I think this is the first time a man has ever been respected like you here. We warriors respect your fighting prowess, others speak your name in disdain for the trouble you've caused for the crown princess, but we are all grateful that you defeated the dragon."

She stepped back behind him.

Gohan held his head high, keeping his self respect. Videl would want him to do so. The bindings on his hands and feet had a device that seemed to dampen his power level, yet he wondered if it would withstand the surge of a Super Saiyan. 

_Probably not a good idea.__ Besides, the ensuing battle wouldn't be the right thing to do. But I can't just let myself be killed and not doing anything about it._

After arriving at the courtroom, the queen entered from the side, flanked by three daughters.

Queen Matiko looked regal in her royal attire. She wore a long blue gown made of fine silk material that shimmered in the firelight. It was sleeveless and strapless, and clung to her curves with a fitted bodice. Blue silk slippers adorned her feet, and her long salt and pepper hair was swept into an up-do, secured with gold clasps. Around her neck hung her Pandovan gem, and a choker with a sun shaped pendant. 

Gohan was led to a raised platform, where he faced the Queen's chair. Behind him, Videl stepped onto the floor and stopped next to him. 

"Step forward, Princess Videl," Matiko began.

Videl did so, and a warrior approached her with a Pandovan necklace. As it neared her throat, the green gem glowed slightly. Gasps arose behind her, in the audience. 

"The gem does not lie, Princess Videl. You have bonded, which is against our laws. For this crime, you must pay the price."

A nod to the warrior; she bowed her head and fastened the necklace around Videl's neck. The glow persisted and bathed her neck and face in an ethereal light. Apologetic eyes glanced into hers as the warrior backed into the shadows. 

"Provide your peers with your reasoning, and your choice of redemption," Matiko commanded. 

Videl turned and faced the audience. She looked from side to side, catching each eye. 

"My fellow Pandovans, the fact that I now wear this glowing necklace does not make me any less of a woman, a warrior, or a Pandovan. Instead, it binds me to the hardened traditions of our laws. I have come to hold a piece of my heart for Gohan; I love him. I ask you not for acceptance; I ask for your blessing. I choose redemption by death."

The chamber fell to an eerie silence as the audience was stunned that the top Pandovan warrior would not choose redemption by battle. (a/n – ah, some explanations...) The difference between the two punishments meant that the guilty party accepted guilt versus refutation of remorse. 

Redemption by battle gave the warrior a chance to die with honor in battle, despite the fact that they had been a criminal. For Videl to choose death illustrated her denial of her guilt in Pandovan law. 

Queen Matiko broke the silence as Videl turned to her mother, "Very well," Matiko said ruefully, "Princess Videl, I hereby condemn you to redemption by death. I very much regret sending my own child to such demise, but you are a woman now, you must make your decisions, and I must make mine."

Gohan's heart fell at Videl's sentence, and he determined it was time to make his own decision. 

But Matiko had other plans, "Following the warrior tradition has been a long and hard road for Princess Videl, and as practice has been for a condemned warrior who has proven herself in battle time and again, you are granted a final wish."

Videl turned to face Gohan as if she had sensed his intentions, "My final wish is to be given passage to Earth with Gohan."

Matiko's eyes bored through Videl's head. The silent glare lasted a handful of seconds before she finished the trial. Her expression softened as she realized it would be the only way that Videl could live, even if it was in dishonor.

"You final wish shall be granted. Simply because of your notable service to Pandova as a warrior, I revoke your death sentence provided you never return to Pandova."

"Accepted," Videl said quietly as she bowed her head.


	37. Promise Me

A/N – Well if you see this chapter, that means I've decided to write Part 3. You'll see why at the end... ;)

Chapter 37 – Promise Me

"Mom! I was only gone a month and a half! Just... I know.... Yes Mother," Gohan collapsed on the ground by the phone in defeat. 

Videl watched in impartial silence. _I suppose some things won't change for me. _

The Pandovan necklace was long gone; it had been spaced during the journey back to Earth. But there was still something that made her feel uneasy in Gohan's apartment, her new home. 

"Alright Mother. I understand, yes I can handle the bills again. Okay, Love you too."

He hung up the phone weakly and crawled to Videl's feet by the couch. 

"That... was my mother," he said, "And she was NOT pleased that I had just left like I did."

"Well, she'll get over it. You're back in one piece," she said, roughing his hair. 

"Yeah, except for a huge scar on my right arm, I'll be fine," he said with his grin.

She returned a sly smirk, "You have a lot more scars than most think you do, so it'll just add to the collection."

Gohan hopped up next to her and embraced her in a passionate kiss. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. 

"Videl... Are you okay? You seem... sad," he said gently while stroking her cheek.

"I... I don't feel right," she answered hesitantly.

"Us?" 

"No," she alleviated the sudden fear she felt from him, "But there is something... wrong with me."

He looked at her sideways. 

"Let's just forget about it for now," she said quickly, trying to hide her weakness, "Remember when I first met you?"

He smiled warmly, "Yes I do. That outfit suited you very well."

"Do you think we could train together, Gohan?" She asked.

"I can think of nothing more pleasurable than to train with you, Videl." He blushed, "Uh... well maybe there is..."

She laughed gently and punched his shoulder. 

A pensive look washed over her features, and she spoke in a hushed voice, "Gohan, promise me we will always be together."

Gohan kissed her hand and rubbed his thumb across her cheek, "I promise, Videl. We will always be together, if not in body, then in heart.

"You know Videl, I still have that necklace you gave to me before you left-" he was cut off as Videl jumped to her feet. 

"Where is it?!" She shrieked, "That necklace has a Pandovan Gem. That must be what is affecting me!" 

His features hardened as he ran to his room and returned with the glowing blue gem. 

"You must destroy it, Gohan."

Without a word, Gohan threw open the window and took flight.

"Wait for me!" Videl shouted after him. 

She followed his chi as fast as she could. Gohan had changed to Super Saiyan, thus his speed had increased greatly. When Videl finally caught up to him, he was holding the dangling gem in his right hand and gathering energy in his left palm. 

"Wait! Gohan," she called as she landed next to him. 

"Huh? Wait for what? This thing is killing you right now. Why are you wasting time?" The glow had disappeared from his hand.

Videl stepped closer to the blue gem. The blue bathed her face in its cool glow, and she noticed the considerable effect the deadly jewel had upon her. She was weakening by the moment. She hadn't realized that the gem could cause cellular destruction without physical contact.

"Videl! What is wrong?" Gohan shouted. He could see indecision in her eyes.

"Gohan," she said quietly, "This is the only thing that ties me to Pandova. I am a warrior at heart, at soul, in body."

She fell to her knees as the chemicals continuously broke down muscles and organs. 

"That's it! I'm not waiting here to let you die!" 

He tossed the necklace into the air and blasted it into oblivion with one powerful flash. 

Gohan reached down to catch Videl as she fell forward. 

"Gohan..." She said weakly, "I... I think it is too late... The damage... is too great for me... I... I love you Gohan. Take... care... Till we meet... again..."

"No! Videl!" Tears streamed down his cheeks as he cradled her lifeless body against his chest.

_How could I lose her after all we have been through?! _

"I will bring you back, Videl; I promised we would be together. I will gather the dragonballs and wish you back."

Final Notes – Ahhhhh! How could I leave a cliff hanger like that?! Part 3 will be up in an undecided amount of time. It will appear separately from this story string, in its own neat little box. So watch for something called Changing Faces Part 3 or something of the sort. 

Also, thank you for reading to this point. I won't ask for reviews till the end, so if you have been reading and have given reviews, thank you very much. If you haven't reviewed, please take the time to give your thoughts. They could improve Part 3.


End file.
